The Untitled Jude Harrison Project
by IsntSheLovely21
Summary: Jude is about to star in her very own reality show. But can she keep her cool when her producer returns after 6 months with a fiancee, who just happens to be one of Jude's favorite rock goddesses? Life can only get crazier on Untitled:Jude Harrison
1. Since U Been Gone

**my love for instant star began one late night when i checked my tivo and found it as a show recorded.i fell in love.i watched the entire first season in one night. this is my first shot at IS fanfic. im not exactly sure where it will go, so please be nice and review.**_

* * *

_

**.1.**

**Since U Been Gone**

_**You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long, till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**_

**_-Kelly Clarkson_  
**

_Have you ever had one of those days where you feel like nothing can go wrong? The weathers beautiful. You are having a great hair day. Your latte is perfectly made. And last but not least, your producer is home from a long Los Angeles trip._

**Jude** breezed through the office of G-Major. It had been 5 months since Tommy rushed off to work on a project in Los Angeles. Jude could not have been more excited. Her ban from G- Major was officially lifted. She had worked on enough material for two albums in the absence of her main man.Life could not be sweeter.

"Hey Jude!" Kwest greeted with a smile.  
"Hey Kwest!" she replied, wrapping her favorite sound guy in a quick hug. "Is he here yet?"  
Kwest smirked, but there was something in his eyes at Jude could not read.  
"Yeah, he's in his office," Kwest began. "But Jude, wait!"  
Jude didn't listen, she had disappeared in a blur of red around the corner.

**Jude** didn't bother to knock, but when she had open the door, she wish she had.  
"Oh my God!" Jude blurted out. Tommy and the brunette on his lap looked at Jude in surprise and embarrassment.  
"I am so, so sorry," Jude rambled and rushed out the door.

_Tommy _and the woman looked at one another.  
"And that was Jude Harrison," he said, leaning his head against hers.  
"Your ex- girlfriend's little sister. Well, at least I can say I know how to make some impression. Come on. We have a meeting to get to," she said standing up. Tommy held out his hand. The two made their way to the main conference room, where all would be explain.

**Jude **sat in the conference room next to Kwest. She fiddled with her ring, anxiously. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. In 6 months, Tommy had obviously gotten over Sadie. Her minded added, and her.  
Jude looked up confused to find Tommy, his mystery woman, and Darius entering the room.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, our man Tom has finally returned, but he did not come back alone. I would like you to meet Samantha Martez," Darius announced with a smile.  
"Samantha Martez? The Samantha Martez of Infinite Abyss and A&R records. Of the Martez music dynasty?" Jude rambled. _Great, the enemy was someone she had admired. _

Infinite Abyss was still one of the bands big in the pop-rock world. The band had been together for 5 years, before expanding in other endeavors. Samantha was their Gwen Stefani. She was a musical genius. It didn't hurt that her family had been in the music industry for years. Her father made Darius looks like a rookie.

"The Samantha Martez? I think I could get used to that," Samantha joked with a smile. "Don't tell her such things. It will only go to her head," Tommy teased.  
"What was that, Little Tommy Q?" Samantha retorted.  
_Don't like the enemy_! Jude told herself.  
"I have asked you all here to announce the departure of Mr. Quincy and the new deal with A & R records," Darius explained  
"YOU'RE LEAVING?" Jude gaped.  
Tommy shot her a look.  
" We offered Tom a position at A& R and he accepted," Samantha answered.  
Jude looked at Tommy who shook is head not to say anything.  
"A&R is officially a partner of G-Major. I could not be more proud of deal," Darius continued. Samantha nodded in agreement.  
"So what does this have to do with me?" Jude inquired. Her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Well, since I am now a part of the A&R production team, I will no longer be your producer," Tommy started. "Not your sole producer anyway. I have the option -."  
" What Tommy is trying to say is, he has asked me to join your production crew. Considering his new position at A&R, he will be balancing his time between Los Angeles and Toronto," Samantha finished. "I will be running G-Major with Darius."  
"I couldn't have a more beautiful associate," Darius complimented  
Samantha smiled. " Darius, flattery will only get you so far."  
"I only speak the truth."  
Jude rolled her eyes.  
"Is there anything else?" she asked impatiently. "I'd like to get to work."  
"No," Darius said shortly. " You're excused. Kwest, why don't you get her set up for Tom and Sam."  
Kwest nodded and followed the upset Jude out of the room.

**"Did** you know about it?" Jude asked as soon as she and Kwest were in the privacy of studio B.  
"Yes, but Tom wanted to tell you himself. He wasn't sure how too."  
"What is the deal with him and Samantha? He was just dating my sister!"  
Jude slumped into a chair. She was a jumble of emotions.  
"Look, Jude. I am going to be honest with you. Samantha, Sam was his saving grace," was all Kwest said before the laughing Tommy and Samantha walked in.  
"So,girl I got your emails. You saidhad a lot to show me," Tommy said.  
"Yeah," Jude said. " But can we take a minute for you to explain to me when you were going to tell me that you are bailing on me."  
"Hey Kwest, want some coffee?" Samantha asked, with a shrug.  
"Sure," Kwest replied and followed the petite brunette out of the studio.

"Jude," Tommy said.  
"I don't know what to say. You are gone for 6 months and bam you show up making out with the lead singer of IA. You were just dating my sister! And now you are heading back to LA. You didn't even discuss bringing in another producer with me. This is my album, Tommy!"  
"Jude, this has nothing to do with you. This is about me and the opportunity I have to extend into other music markets in the States. I don't need to check my personal and professional decisions with you. Samantha is a great artist and producer. You were just in the conference room calling her "The Samantha."  
"I admire her as an artist."  
"Then you should admire her as a producer. I wouldn't have asked her if I didn't think it was a good move."  
Jude sighed in defeat.

_This was supposed to be one of those good days._

_

* * *

_

**disclaimer: i own no one with the exception of Samantha, though if i owned Tom or Tim, i would be one happy lady.**


	2. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

**

* * *

**

**.2.**

**The Devil Went Down to Georgia**

_The Devil went down to Georgia,  
he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind, 'cause he was way behind,  
he was willing to make a deal.  
- Charlie Daniels Band_

* * *

**"Anybod**y home?" Jude called out, opening the front door.  
"Hey," Sadie, said looking up from her book. " How was the meeting?"  
"Sad, I have something to tell you," Jude said, sliding on to the couch.  
"What's up?"  
"Tommy's back."  
Sadie's eyes darkened at the mentioned of her ex-boyfriend. Tommy had ended things with Sadie before leaving. In her heart, Sadie had hoped her would have changed his mind, but something in the tone of her sister's voice…  
"Do you know of Samantha Martez?"  
"Yeah," Sadie nodded. "Infinite Abyss. Everybody knows them. They are on hiatus for other projects. She is a producer, isn't she?"  
"And Tom's new girlfriend."  
Sadie's face fell. "Girlfriend? Oh." Sadie picked up her book and headed to the kitchen."They were together before, you know. He was engaged to her two years ago. He still has their engagement announcement framed. He doesn't know that I saw it, but it's in his bedroom closet. You didn't know?" Sadie asked. Jude's look of confusion was her answer  
Jude shook her head. " He never told me. I knew about Portia."  
"She was after Portia. He was in the process of cleaning up his act when he met her, she helped him through rehab, helped him get his G.E.D. His partying got in the way though. From what he told me, she isn't the party type. He loved her. Not many people know though, they just assumed she was helping him with his album. This was just before Darius stepped in."  
"How do you know all this?" Jude asked.  
"I was with him, Jude. He told me."  
"Oh." 

**"I **like her," Samantha commented. The foursome were able to lay down a couple of rough tracks to mess around with, as well as a few bootlegs Jude and her crew had recorded. .  
"Her voice has a lot of potential. She could dabble in any type of music she wanted to. And her writing, its damn good, especially for a 17 year old. I wonder though."  
"Wonder what?" Tom asked, leaning back in his chair. He threaded his fingers through hers. Jude's voice played over the speaker.  
"Who's the guy they are all about. There all the songs of a girl in love," Sam replied.  
Kwest quirked a brow. He watched the two from the corner of his eye.  
"I'm sure they are about exes Jaime and Shay."  
"But Time to be Your 21?"  
Tommy found himself becoming uncomfortable with the subject at hand.  
"You know what? I am going to get more coffee. Do you want some more coffee?" Tom asked, rising to his feet.  
"I'm cool," Kwest answered, and returned the headphones to his ears.  
Samantha go up and followed him to the kitchen.

**"Be** honest with me, Tom. I heard the rumors. I saw the look she gave us when she saw us together. Did something ever happen between you and Jude? I won't hold anything against you," Samantha pushed.  
Tom held on to the counter top. He wasn't sure what say.  
"She has a thing for me. I care a lot about her. Sometimes she would remind me of you and how we were before I screwed things up. Nothing has happened with Jude."  
"Only with her sister?"  
"Only with Sadie."  
Samantha cupped his cheek in her palm. They stared into each other's eyes. Sam reached up on her toes and kissed him. His hands went to her waist, deepening the kiss.

**"I** have to say that you have a hit on your hands with the right re-working," Samantha told Jude the next day, as the group re-worked some of her raw songs. " I don't know if you know this, but my company is a huge partner of MTV. "  
"Okay," Jude said, unsure where this was going.  
"The Ashlee Simpson show and NewlyWeds were a huge success for the Simpsons and their career. How would you feel about taking a line from Ashlee and chronicling the make of your sophomore album? It would be great publicity for you and G- Major. It will give people an indepth look into you. Making you more real to your fans."  
Jude contemplated the idea in her head.  
"What do you think, Tommy?" She asked of the man standing behind Sam.  
"I think it is a great idea, but would you want to do it? This is a huge thing, girl. Cameras following you everywhere."  
"You'll have all the control. Nothing will get passed without your consent," Samantha added.  
" Can I think about it and get back to you?"  
"No problem. Take your time."

**Jude** found herself in front of Jamie's house laterthat afternoon.  
"Hey Harrison," Jaime smiled, hesitantly.  
"Samantha Martez is my new producer. She wants me to do a reality show," Jude said.  
"You've all ready done a reality show."  
"She wants me to have a show like Ashlee Simpson's. Right now it's The Untitled Jude Harrison Project."  
"How non-creative."  
"I know, but she said we can change it if I choose to do it. It's just the acting title. I'd name it after my next album. I don't know what to do Jaime. To make it worse, she's Tommy's new girlfriend."  
"I thought you were over Tommy."  
"Yeah, well." Jude shrugged. "That isn't the point."  
"I say do it, but after the last time I gave you career advice, do you really want to take it?"  
"Would you watch?"  
"Hey, if I can see myself in the background I'll watch it religiously."  
Jude playfully shoved Jaime. Now, if her parents were to be in on the action, then all systems were go.

**"Absolutely** not," Victoria stated. She picked up her dinner plate as well as Jude's and took them to the sink.  
" Why not, mom?" Jude argued.  
"Honey, you are just beginning your senior year. Do you really want that to be followed around by cameras?" Victoria replied.  
"What do you think, Sadie?" Jude asked.  
"Will Tom and his new girlfriend be in it?"  
"Well, they are my producers."  
Sadie cringed, "Then no thank you."  
"Sadie, come on! This will be an opportunity for all of us."  
"Then do it Jude!"  
Jude sighed, " But what if I am not so sure?"

**"Congratulations Jude**. You are an official member of the MTV family," Samantha said, as Jude signed her name at the dotted line.

_Then why do I feel like I may have just signed a pact with the devil?_


	3. Slow Down

To:Tommysgurl01, Sasha, ImLovinYou23, Dani, Ticia, jadedxL0VE, Alyson Grant, and anyone else reading this..

From: BitB21

Thank you so much for your kind words. Have no fear, I totally swoon over Tommy and Jude. The show would not be as fun to watch if they just let them be, though. Oh, drama. Speaking of drama, that is all there shall be. I cannot just throw Jude and Tom together and it be just that. That would be so boring. So have no fear, their time will come.. Eventually… Till then, each will go their own way….

Well, the show is finally on. Woo, so I am off to decided whether or not I think Speidermen is cute. I think I butchered his last name. I am just not sure how I feel. Can I just say that Sadie looks absolutely gorgeous this season? Eh, Barbies make me sick. One last thing, is it just me or does Patsy look a lot older than the rest of the young cast? I don't like her. I want me some Jat, or perhaps something better.

Thanks again, and please review!

* * *

**.3.**

**Slow Down**

_You kiss me like an overdramatic actor who's starving for work,  
with one last shot to make it happen.  
You've won the role, you've played your part,  
you've been cordially invited.  
But I'm not impressed, and I'm definitely not excited.  
'Cause the film runs a shallow budget,  
and the writer's subject script isn't any deeper.  
So dive right in..._

_-The Academy Is_

* * *

_You just have to love the media. They jump on anything, especially anything with bigger names than your own is mentioned. So far, I have counted 5 articles on my new show.. The news was announced in a press release 36 hours ago. Maybe it was a slow news day?_

_**G-Major Announces Reality Deal for Instant Star**_

_**Newbie, Jude Harrison signed on to an MTV reality show similar to that of the Ashlee Simpson show. The show will be produced by Samantha Martez, who also happens to be the co-producer of Harrison's next album. Producer, Tom Quincy is also on board. G-Major owner and hip-hop mogul, Darius Mills says the "future could not be brighter for their star." " With a team like Martez and Quincy, how could you go wrong?"**_

_**Jude Harrison signs deal with MTV. **_

_**The G-Major darling will be joining the ranks of the Simpson sisters, with her new reality show that is currently Untitled. The show will track Jude as she completes her sophomore album. Infinite Abyss's leading lady, Samantha Martez and Boyz Attack alumni, Tom Quincy will co-star as Jude's producers. With big names such as Martez, Quincy, and G-Major's owner, Darius Mills attached, it is sure to be a hit.**_

_**Harrison Instant Star of MTV**_

_**Watch out Jude Harrison fans! She will be coming to a small screen near you. Jude has inked a deal with MTV for her very own reality show. MTV will trail Jude as she lays down the tracks for her brand new album. Follow the rising instant star on her next big step. Harrison will be joined by producers, Tom Quincy (Boyz Attack) and Samantha Martez( Infinite Abyss).**_

_**Quincy Back In The Spotlight**_

_**Writer/Producer Tom Quincy of Boyz Attack fame is stepping back in the spotlight. Quincy will be a supporting role in the currently Untitled: Jude Harrison Project. Quincy will be teaming up with once and again rumored love, Samantha Martez, Infinite Abyss to produce his protégé's newest album.**_

_I have the strangest feeling that I may live to regret this, but it was a good move right? Sam, Tom, and Darius said so. Its not like I was listening to Jaime, though I cannot stop thinking maybe I should have…._

**Tommy** tossed the papers down on to the empty chair next to him.

"Hey Jude, can you come out here. I'll rewind the track in a minute and we can start over."

Jude nodded and removed her headset.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning against the doorway of the studio.

"Come sit," he said moving the stack of papers. Jude gave him an odd looking before making herself comfortable in the chair next to him.

"Is the reality show really what you want?" he asked. "Because if it isn't, I can have Sam pull it."

"You said it was a good idea."

"It is a good idea, but can you handle it? Cameras on you almost 24 hours a day/ 7 days a week. Not just in the studio, but out if it too," Tommy continued.

Jude looked at him annoyed. "Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"I am making sure that you understand what you are doing. This isn't going to be easy stuff. You've only bee in this business a year. You don't know the gory details. The cameras will catch your every move."

"What is your problem, Tommy?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to feel like you need to do this because Sam asked you too."

"I am doing this for me, Tommy!"

"All right!" Tom said, holding up his hands in defense. " I get it. This is the Jude show."

Jude pushed herself farther away from him.

"Would you do it?"

Tommy looked at her questionably. "Would I do what?"

"The show? If it was reversed. Would you agree to let MTV take over your life?"

"I've been there and done that Jude. I've worked hard for my privacy."

"Yeah, you sure are private."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jude bit her lip. She had been waiting for a night without Kwest and Samantha in studio to get things out with Tommy. She didn't need cameras to catch this on film. Who knows what sort of trouble it would cause.

"Were you ever going to tell me how you invited your girlfriend to co-produce my album? Or better yet, were you ever going to tell me that she was your girlfriend? Excuse me, ex- fiancée? We tell each other everything Tommy!"

"Need I remind you that you are under contract with G-Major? You don't make the decisions, Jude. I do. Darius makes them. Samantha makes them. You are the new artist. I wouldn't have asked Sam to be my co-producer if I didn't think she could make this record even better than the first."

" Or make her even more convenient."

"Your comments have to stop. You don't know anything about me and Sam. "

"I know that you were engaged to her. I know that I walked in on you and her practically going at it before our meeting."

Tommy groaned in frustration. " I knew you were not going to just let that go. Sadie told you about the engagement didn't she?"

"She didn't need too," Jude spat shoving a discarded magazine in front of Tommy.

_**Martez & Quincy: Match Made in Music.**_

_**Former Boyz Attacker, Tom Quincy and Infinite Abyss's front woman, Samantha Martez appear to have rekindled their former romance. Quincy and Martez were first spotted palling around in Los Angeles. Fast forward 6 months later and the duo are spotted all over Toronto. Rumor has it that the sultry rocker has been sporting a large rock on her all important ring finger. Could the much talked about engagement be back on? Only time will tell. The romantically linked duo will both be featured on the new reality show about Instant Star, Jude Harrison. Martez and Quincy are co-producing the anticipated second album of the rising artist.**_

"The papers would," Jude added. She hoped to God that her voice hadn't shook.

"Look, I am only going to say this once, what happens outside of this studio between me and Sam is none of your concern. Unless you've been in love you cannot possible understand. Samantha was the love of my life. She was my rock. And until I screwed it up, my everything. She made me a better man."

"Am I supposed to be swayed by this or something?" Jude retorted sarcastically.

"I love her. She is my partner in this. That is all you need to know and I ask that you respect that."

"Like you respected me and Shay?"

"Don't go there. Don't you ever compare what Sam and I have to you and Shay."

"Why not? You were what, 20? She was 18. Not that much older than me and Shay were."

" Age has nothing to do with this. You know what Jude, I am not going to sit here and argue with you. You are never going to understand until you fall in love. I think we are done for the night. Excuse me. I need to make some arrangements before I head out," Tommy snapped.

Jude kicked the chair once occupied by Tommy. _Walk away, Tommy. It won't be the first time and sure as hell won't be the last. _

**Tommy **was furious. He slammed the door to his office, startling Sam who was working at his desk.

"Something wrong?" she asked. She peered at him over her dark rimmed glasses.

Tommy didn't answer. He marched over to her, spun his chair around and kissed her with all he was worth.

"What happened?" She muttered against his lips. Once again, he didn't respond. He kissed her hard, hoping to loose himself in the kiss that had once set his world on fire.

**Samantha** knew in the back of her mind that Tom was attempting to kiss out a problem. She knew that he harbored feelings for a certain young singer. Sam may have been young herself, but she was no idiot. Jude was still a minor. She didn't have to worry for another year. She prayed that there was nothing to worry about. Samantha only hoped that her and Tommy's history would erase any threat that his relationship with Jude could create. Tommy was the only man she had ever loved. No matter how many times she had said the words , whenever she said them to Tommy, she meant them.

**Tommy** broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Sam's. He knew that he loved this woman, but he wasn't sure if he loved her with all that he had. There was a piece of him that another held. He hoped that he could live without it. Deep down he knew better.

Tommy took Sam's right hand in his. He looked down at the white gold band on the ring finger. The twin to his very own ring, a commemoration to their friendship and bond.

"How about we do something about these bands?"

Samantha's eyes widened with horror and confusion. _What the hell had happened in the studio?_

"You don't mean.."

"Marry me."

Samantha pushed him away. " Excuse me?"

"Marry me? I proposed to you 3 years ago. Lets make it official."

Samantha got up from the chair and began to pace.

"What brought this on?"

Tommy wrapped his arms around her. " I love you."

Samantha knew what she was about to say was not going to make things any easier. She knew something had spurred this on, but the love struck girl from her past told her to shut up and just say yes. So, she did.

"Yes."

Tommy grinned widely. Excitedly, he picked her up and spun her around.

In their rush of emotions, neither saw a stricken Jude looking in from the window.

_Definitely should have listened to Jamie._

* * *

chapter title song: slow down by Academy Is. 


	4. All The Things She Said

**_To: You_**

**_From: Me_**

**_Wow. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. They mean the world to me. I would like to also thank Melissa and Rachel. Without them, the next few chapters would not be as well written as they are without their commentaries. _**

**_I have all the chapters up 10 written. Its crazy. I have no idea how that happened. I hope to update the next chapter later this week. Chapter 6 will be up next week. I have to fill the void of no IS for what, 2 weeks? I am so looking forward to it._**

**_Anyway, enough of my rambling. On to the chapter!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_.4._**

**All the Things She Said**

_All the things she said,  
All the things she said.  
Running through my head._

_- TaTu_

_

* * *

_

_Ah friends, you got to love them, especially the nosey ones. Like my friend, Claudia. You cannot help but appreciate her up front, no bullshit attitude._

**_"Details._ **I want details!" Claudia Young demanded. Jude looked up from her sandwich and soda. She was done with recording for the day and chose to grab lunch at the café across from G- Major.

"What?" Jude asked. She pushed her hair behind her ears and picked up her soda.

"You work with boss lady. A blind man could not miss the rock on her hand. Which, by the way, is large enough to pay for a few islands in the Caribbean. What are the details?" Claudia rambled.

Claudia was an intern at G-Major. She had become close friends with Jude after the Kat/ Jamie fiasco. Jude had ran into Claudia at hospitality one afternoon. They bonded over their mutual dislike of Darius and caffeine.

"Oh, that," Jude responded. " Apparently it's just a re-engagement."

"And how does that make you feel?" Claudia asked, picking up the other half of Jude's sandwich. Jude busted out laughing.

"Did you seriously just ask me how does that make you feel?"

Claudia shot her a frustrated look.

"Okay, Dr. Phil… I feel indifferent."

Claudia rolled her eyes. " Jude, honey, I am invoking my right as new bff to tell you to drop the act. You are in love with Tommy. You have to be feeling something."

_"_I am feeling_ something_**. _Indifference_.** He was such an ass to me the other night. He had the audacity to tell me that I wouldn't understand their relationship because I had never been in love."

"Seriously? He seriously said that? Do you want me to beat him up? I know a guy that knows a guy to go after him," Claudia offered with a megawatt smile.

Jude tossed her arms around Claudia and pecked her on the check.

"Thank you."

_**"Hey**_ now, what is this girl-girl action I'm missing out on?" Jaime teased, joining the two girls at the café table. Claudia and Jude chucked potato chips at the up- n- coming music manager.

"Shut up, Andrews. You only wish you were getting in on the action," Claudia retorted.

" Ha ha ha. I am going to ignore that," Jaime shot back, sarcastically. "How are you doing, Jude? I was just at G-Major. I saw the ring Samantha Martez was sporting. Talk about enough money to feed a small country."

"That is what I am saying!" Claudia quipped.

"Can we move on to another subject, please? I'll talk about school, my family, anything but Tommy and his engagement. I really don't want to talk about it right now," Jude pleaded.

"School? Are you well, Harrison?" Jaime asked, placing his hand on her forehead.

"I'm not kidding, Jaime," Jude snapped. She pushed his hand away. "I'm sorry. I am just really stressed. Filming starts in a few days. I am supposed to start recording some Q&A sessions this weekend. By the way, if you guys can, would you mind coming in to the studio and sign some release forms, unless you plan on bailing out on me."

"Never," Claudia declared. "I only hope Colin Egglesfield will turn on the television and be like her! I want her!"

"Who?" Jaime asked perplexed.

Jude shook her head. "Ignore her. She has a soap opera problem."

Jaime gave the two girls an odd look before leaving them to themselves.

"He has a really nice butt," Claudia observed as Jaime walked away. Jude looked at her horrified.

"Are you serious?" Jude gaped.

Claudia grinned and shrugged. Jude chuckled to herself._ You really have to love your friends._

**_"I'm_ **standing alone. I'm standing on my own. Mmm hmmmhmm." Jude hummed to herself, strumming on her guitar. After finishing lunch with Claudia, she escaped to her private sanctuary.

"Hey Harrison!" Vincent Spiederman called out, as he entered the practice space.

"Hey Spiederman," Jude replied. Spiederman picked up his own guitar and sat next to Jude. "What are you playing?"

"Nothing. I am just messing around. What has got you in such a good mood?"

"I just got a call from Samantha Martez. How come you didn't mention she was producing the record! She wanted me to tell you that MTV wants to do a photo shoot of the band. I cannot believe that THE Samantha Martez called me. I am going to keep my cell phone forever. You know, I am just a little younger than her. Do you think she digs younger guys?"

Jude looked at him blankly.

"Ah! I am just kidding, I have my own lead singer to swoon over. You know I love you, Jude." Spied emphasized his point by wrapping his arms around the quiet crooner.

"You better," Jude said, smacking Spied playfully in the stomach. Spied sighed and leaned back against the couch. Jude smiled softly to herself. It was nice to be held.

**_"No,_** I don't want this to out shadow Jude. Look, my engagement to Tom Quincy has nothing to do with Jude Harrison's project. I want all attention on Jude and as little as possible on me and Tom. No, we will not televise our wedding!" Samantha slammed her phone down on to the cradle. She was passed annoyed. She was irritated and it was only 1 in the afternoon. She looked at the calendar on the desk. Filming of the Untitled Jude Harrison project would begin Tuesday. It was now Friday. People cared more about her engagement than her new project. Samantha twisted the vintage 3.5-carat diamond ring off her finger. As happy as she was to have Tommy finally slip it on her finger, it was becoming a problem.

"Is there a reason why your ring is on your desk and not your finger?" Tom inquired from the doorway.

"People care more about the ring on my finger than Jude. I've been getting calls all morning about our engagement. Can we go back 10 years and be nobodies?"

"We could, but then you wouldn't have a such a nice ring," Tom said, teasingly. He walked up to her desk and picked up the ring. " I did good, right?"

"You did a beautiful job," Sam said rising to her feet. She leaned over and pulled on Tommy's tie. "I could careless about the ring. All that matters is that you are the one that gave me."

Tom smiled and kissed her softly.

"Would you still say that when I am old, bald, and my looks are gone?"

"Forever and always. I love you, Thomas Quincy."

Tommy leaned down to kiss Sam.. He pulled away with a smile and sat down across from her.

"So my mom called today. She's rather pissed that she learned from Much Music that her baby was getting married. She said that she has always thought that you were such a nice girl. Didn't care for the pink hair, though."

Samantha laughed and touched her once hot pink tresses.

"They were highlights and so long ago."

"We're not that old, babe. You barely are old enough to drink in the states."

Samantha stuck her tongue out childishly. Tom took this as an opportunity for a deeper kiss.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled against his lips. She pulled herself away from Tommy and re-took her seat.

"We should probably work out some sort of press statement."

"Press statements? Shouldn't we be talking wedding gowns and floral arrangements?" he joked.

"That will come, but for now, we need to take care of our other business. I don't want the media concentrating solely on our engagement. So, I booked Jude on TRL for Monday."

"Sam, you can't just book Jude for TRL without consulting her."

"I have been trying to get a hold of her all day. She isn't answering her cell. Should I call and cancel?"

"No, no. Its fine. Just clear things with me before you schedule Jude for stuff, all right?"

Samantha quirked a brow at Tom's tone.

"You and I both know how Jude is still new to all this. I don't want to overwhelm her. We don't want to burn her out."

Sam simply nodded. Tom smiled nervously.

"Now, how about that press release? Should we set a date?"

**_Tom Quincy to Wed Samantha Martez_**

**_G-Major record producers and recording artist, Tom Quincy and Samantha Martez happily announce their engagement. A winter wedding in Los Angeles is in the works. _**

_**"How**_ long, Jude?" Sadie asked. Jude turned her eyes away from the television to her sister.

"He proposed 3 days ago. Sadie, I am so sorry." Jude got up to hug her sister. Sadie shrugged her off.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's not like I expected him to come back from LA and want me again. Excuse me, I have to get to work or something. I'll talk to you later. By the way, mom said someone from G-Major called this afternoon. They left a message." Sadie hurried away from her sister's bedroom and out of the house. She finally wiped away a stray tear when she was settled in her car.

Jude reached over her bed to pick up her phone. Friday was her official day off, what could they possible want.

(Jude, it's Sam. I am sorry for springing this on you, but would you mind catching a flight to New York for a couple of days? TRL would like for you to guest host. We'd fly out Sunday afternoon and be back Tuesday. They've agreed to push back filming to Thursday so you could get an extra day of no cameras. If you have any doubts about the show, please let me know. Give me a call when you can. Thanks.)

With a wide grin, Jude pressed the flash button and dialed G-Major.

"Sam, it's Jude? TRL, you say? I'll do it. When do we leave? Could I bring someone else besides the band?"

_New York with just the Newly Weds and the boys? Yeah right, I need my reinforcements._

**_

* * *

_**

_Chapter song: All The Things She Said by TATU. - I had no clue what the song was really about till I really listened to it. I tend to miss things, when I listen to just the music and not the lyrics._

**_Thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	5. Little Lies

**_So, I attempted to post this like a week or 2 ago. Then life got crazy. I had essays, I re-designed my room, I did some back up vocals on a friends demo, then I was a stand in bassist for a friends band who just left for a club tour. If I didn't have school, I would so be on tour with them. I've grown attatched to the look of over sized beanies, black rimmed glasses, jeans, and a black t-shirt. Its cute, I promise. lol. Luckily I am on spring break. Woo! _**

**_Anyway, here is chapter 5, little lies. Chapter 6 will follow later today. I have all chapters up to twelve written. So I plan to upload at least 3 chapters within the next couple of days. Well, I am exhausted. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**.5.**

**Little Lies**

_I'm all right._

_I'm okay._

_Both are a couple of little lies,_

_I like to say. _

_- Infite Abyss_

* * *

_Did you know that awkward has 6 different meanings? I am pretty sure that four of the six can easily describe the mood on the plane. I am currently on a private jet to New York. Because of a midterm, Claudia bailed on our free trip and Jaime had work to do. Now, I sit next to my sister, across from Spied and the boys. Tommy and Sam are sitting behind the guys. Sam is sleeping with her head on Tommy's shoulder. He's staring out the window.. I kind of want to kick her. It really sucks when the other woman is someone you actually like. I try to tell myself that I can't hold the ring on her hand against her, after all, she did have Tommy first….._

_"_**Sad, **are you okay?" Jude whispered. " I didn't realize they were both coming."

"No, its fine," Sadie responded quickly. She attempted a slight smile. "I'm going to close my eyes for a little while." Sadie rested her head on the sad excuse of a pillow and closed her eyes. Jude looked at her sister sympathetically.

Once Sadie was off, Jude was left on her own with Tommy. Everyone else was napping. She met Tommy's eyes for a minute. He sent her a weak smile, before laying his head on his fiancée's and dozing off.

"Great. Thank you very much. How everyone I know could possibly sleep on a plane, I will never understand," Jude muttered and laid back further in her chair. At least G-Major had a comfortable plane.

"**Okay," **Samantha declared. "We tipped off the press with false information, so getting out of here shouldn't be any trouble. All of you will be staying in the penthouse of the Ritz Carlton next to Central Park."

"You are going to have a few hours to yourself before the driver will pick you up for dinner," Tommy continued.

Sadie made a face. They were finishing each other's sentences?

"So, feel free to do anything you want. As a short notice treat, here is a little extra something to enjoy the city with," Sam added, handing the group visa cards with their name on it. "It's a 1,000 each."

There was a choruses of thanks and awesome from the boys. Jude and Sadie smiled politely.

_You know what makes situations more awkward? When the one that is supposed to be the villain does something like that…._

"**I **want to hate her, Sadie," Jude confessed. The two sisters stood in front of the airport watching Tommy and Samantha talk on their cell phone.

"How do you think I feel, Jude? That is my ex-boyfriend. I love her band. And she just gave me a thousand dollars to go shopping. If she didn't have that ring on her finger, I'd bow. It just hurts still. I was falling in love with him, and then he gets up and rushes off to Los Angeles."

"Yea," Jude said quietly. " I know exactly how you feel." She muttered the later.

"What did you say?" Sadie asked, just as Tom and Sam appeared to usher everyone into a limo.

"So, where are you two staying?" Sadie asked casually, once they were on the road.

"Sam owns a place not far from the Ritz."

"Nice," Sadie replied. She turned her head to look out the window. An awkward silence fell on the group.

**Samantha** looked around the limo. She felt out of place. She was sitting in a limo with her fiancé's ex-girlfriend, her little sister, and her little sister's band.

"Sadie, Jude mentioned that you've done some modeling. Do you still keep it up?" Sam asked in an attempt to make conversation. Tom was surprised to hear Sadie's name coming out of Sam's mouth. He took her hand in his, running his finger of the ring he had given her. It looked monstrous compared to her slender delicate fingers. It was a vintage piece he had kept for years.

"Not so much."

Samantha nodded and bit her lip. "How would you feel about doing a show tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"MTV just sent off an email requesting models for their TRL fashion show. Jude's playing for it. They need one more girl. Would you be interested? They need someone to walk with Spencer Walsh."

"Your Spencer Walsh!"

"Well, I usually call him something less polite, but yes, Spencer Walsh, guitarist of Infinite Abyss."

"Yes!" Sadie shouted.

Tom and Sam looked at each other amused. Spencer was IA's 6'3, deliciously sculpted lead guitarist. His dark green eyes would pull you in. His dark messy curls made you want to run your fingers through his hair for the rest of your life. He was the type of guy you could take home to your mother. And your father would love him because he was in a band. At the age of 23, he was a successful musician and manager. He had started his own indie music label three years ago. While the group was on hiatus, he had returned to law school with an emphasis on entertainment law. If he wasn't so bloody sarcastic and messy, he would be the perfect man.

"Excellent. I'll let the producer know and send a text to Spencer. He'll be joining us for dinner. Actually, all the guys will."

"Seriously? Infinite Abyss!"

" How come no one was that excited over Boyz Attack?"

"Because its was Boyz Attack," Sam replied sweetly, pecking Tommy on the lips. He grinned against her lips and kissed her again, right in front of Jude and Sadie.

"**Yeah, **I decided that I cannot hate her. She's too nice. The only thing I can hate her for is Tommy loving her. This is not right!" Sadie complained in the safety of her and Jude's bedroom.

"I know! I want to hate her. I want to hate him!"

Sadie sighed and threw herself against her bed.

"Hey Sadie?" Jude said rubbing her fingers over her name on the visa card. "Want to go shopping?"

Sadie sat up with a grin on her face. "Let's go."

"**You **didn't have to do that, Sam." Tommy commented. Samantha tossed her hoodie on to the leather couch.

"Do what?" She chucked her navy blue Converse tennis shoes. Tommy stepped back in the door way of the penthouse apartment and observed the twenty-one year old business woman. She resembled a _teenager _in her low-rise jeans, white fitted long sleeve t-shirt and pink socks.

Tommy stifled a chuckle at the woman who stood in the middle of the living room.

"What?"

Tommy shook his head. " Nothing, you just look so young right now. I almost feel like a cradle robber."

Samantha laughed. "Well you were once," she teased.. She made her way over to where Tom was and tossed her arms around his neck.

"Hey! You were 17, I was 19. Not a huge difference, Sam."

"Excuses, excuses," she replied. "So what is it that I didn't have to do?"

Tommy lifted her up and carried her to the couch.

"You didn't need to give them those credit cards."

"Yes, I did. They are missing classes. I need to compensate them some how."

Tommy quirked a brow at her response. Tommy shrugged and leaned over to kiss her.

"You sure we can't cancel dinner and stay here all evening?" Tommy suggested with leer. Samantha threw her head back in laughter as Tommy placed kisses on her neck.

"Yes, I am sure," she said sitting up. " I haven't seen my band in months. I go through withdrawals. Why else do you think I am always on my sidekick?"

"To annoy me."

"That's just a bonus. We need to catch up. We are going back in the studio once I am done with Jude's album."

"I think I want to start penning my solo album," Tommy confessed into Samantha's hair. She looked up at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Seriously? You're going to do it?"

Tom nodded his head from side to side. "I have my old demo still.. I can shop it around.. Maybe get some more stuff together…"

"Uh, hello, you are marrying the owner of a record company. I'll sign you into any studio in the world you want."

"I know, but this is something I want to do on my own."

Sam just grinned and pressed her lips to his. Despite the uneasiness of the day, she knew that as long as she was with Tommy, she would be okay.

"**Spencer**! Johnny! Wes!" Samantha exclaimed launching herself at her band mates.

"Sammy!"

"You!"

"Shorty!"

The three men crowded around the shorter brunette.

"Group hug!"

"Okay, that was lame."

"You're a nerd."

"Bleh, you cannot be my band!"

Samantha made her way out of the middle of the group hug to make introductions. Infinite Abyss and the group had invaded casa Martez for dinner.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Canada's Instant Star, Jude Harrison, her sister, Sadie, and her very own brood of boys, Wally, Spiederman, and Kyle . You boys remember, my fiancé, Tom Quincy."

"Hey man, you break her heart, we'll kill you," Johnny joked shaking Tom's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Wes grinned, shaking Jude's hand.

"hello Sadie," Spencer greeted smoothly. Sadie silently squealed. Yes, she was one lucky lady to be walking the run way with him.

" So, Mrs. Quincy," Johnny began. He cringed to himself. "Where is my dinner?"

Samantha playfully smacked him on the back of the head on the way to the kitchen.

"It's just about done. Tom, can you make sure everyone has something to drink?"

**Jude **sat on the couch, next to Spied and observed the interaction between her two producers. Anymore PDA and Jude would loose her lunch. They seemed to flow together. Samantha had made fajitas and carne asada for dinner. Apparently, it was Tommy's favorite. He looked happy. Every so often, he would spin Sam around for a kiss. Jude wanted to hate her. She wanted to forget that she was a musician Jude admired. She wanted to forget that she was a nice person. She wanted to forget that she had, had Tommy first. She wanted to forget that she wasn't even seventeen. She just wanted to forget ever loving Tom Quincy. But she couldn't. Late at night, when she strummed her guitar, she could remember the feel of his lips on hers that night so many months ago.

Jude closed her eyes. She felt a headache coming on.

"Jude, are you okay?" Samantha asked with concern evident in her voice.

"Um, yeah. I just have a bit of a headache," Jude replied.

"Hey girl, do you want me to get you some Tylenol?" Tommy offered, appearing at Sam's side.

"Could you just tell me where the bathroom is?" Jude pleaded.

"I'll show you," Tom volunteered.

"**Are **you sure you are all right?" he asked, placing his hand on the middle of her back. Jude stepped away and into the bathroom. He leaned against the doorframe, looking at her intently.

"Yeah," Jude said softly. She didn't want to meet his eyes. She nodded her head and closed the door. Jude laid back against the door. _Don't go there._

Tommy leaned his forehead against the wall. He wished he could believe her, but he knew Jude better. And she was lying. He just wish he knew _why_.


	6. Live From Time Square: Jude Harrison

**Me to You: Wow. I am totally taken back by the quick response. **

**Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! **

**Also, thanks to Mel and Rach for being my soundboards!**

**On to Ch. 6. If you show me major love than I will upload another chapteror two. **

* * *

**.6.**

**Live From Time Square: Jude Harrison**_  
_

_When you reach a level of celebrity, your privacy becomes slim to none. Suddenly, you have to watch your back. You have to watch what you say and who you say it too. Sometimes the most innocent of conversations could be twisted so badly. Private conversations with friends aren't always so private. _

_Thumper's mother was right when she said if you don't have anything nice to stay, don't say it all. Sometimes the not nice things you say will come back to bite you in the butt…._

"**Get **her into make up!"

" We're on in 10 minutes!"

"Where is that mic!"

Were the sounds backstage of MTV studios. Jude Harrison stood in her dressing room, putting the finishing touches on her ensemble. The group had a late morning call time for the show recording.

"Mocha Latte?" Spiederman offered, entering her dressing room. Jude flashed a smile at her kind lead guitarist and gulped down as much caffeine as she could. Sadie had demanded that the sisters up early to hit 5th avenue before the taping. She had never been more relieved to get to work.

"Jude, remember. If you are ever asked anything you don't want to answer play coy. Or even better, just say no comment. If there is any problems signal to myself or Tom and we'll pull it," Samantha advised, entering the dressing room.

"Just go out there and be yourself," Tom added from the entry way.

"Its cool."

"All right, you look great. See you out there!" Samantha grinned and hurried out the room.

"Knock 'em dead, girl," Tommy encouraged before following after his fiancée.

Jude shook her body, psyching herself out for her performance.

**Spied **kicked her in the rear as they walked out to the set. Jude stuck her tongue out at him and took her place. Kyle started off the count, just as the models prepared to walk the run way, while Jude played.

"This past week, we have been introducing you to New and Upcoming Artists. Well today, we've got an import straight from Canada. With a solid debut album, a hot former boy-band producer, a killer back up band, and not to mention a new and upcoming project, this 17-year-old has been living the life of an Instant Star. Ladies and Gents, for the 1st time on our show, give it up for Jude Harrison and the Spiederman Mind Explosion!'" Vanessa announced.

Jude and S.M.E began to play _Anyone But You_ to an energetic audience. Sadie took her place next to an even better looking Spencer Walsh and walked the run away. She flashed a smile at her kid sister, as she spun around.

_Sick of the lines that fade away  
I never know what to believe  
In a world that's crushing me  
You're the only one I see _

I don't change my mind for anybody  
I won't waste my time on just anybody  
I won't share my life

With anyone but you  
It's such a long road (with anyone but you)  
That I couldn't follow (with anyone but you)  
Never anyone but you

_They put my poster on the wall  
They watch and wait for me to fall  
They think they made me who I am  
Well, they don't know me at all _

I don't change my mind for anybody  
I won't waste my time on just anybody  
I won't share my life (with anyone but you)

It's such a long road (with anyone but you)  
That I couldn't follow (with anyone but you)  
Never anyone but  
Never anyone but (anyone but you)  
It's such a long road (with anyone but you)  
That I couldn't follow (with anyone but you)

Never anyone but you

Samantha and Tommy joined the crowd in their wild response at the completion of the song.

"Jude Harrison and Spiederman Mind Explosion, everybody!" Vanessa shouted out, clapping her hands. The guys waved and took their places off the stage, while Jude stayed center. She smiled coyly at the cameras.

" Jude, you are an amazing performer. You and your band rock hard. How are you enjoying your trip to New York?" Vanessa asked.

"It's great. We haven't been able to do much, but my sister and I hit some stores today."

"How does NY shopping compare to back home?"

"I can never shop anywhere else again! I don't know how Sadie and I contained ourselves. We walked into H&M and saw nothing else but big red signs that said Sale."

Vanessa laughed. "Your sister walked our run way with the delicious Spencer Walsh, am I correct?"

"Yes, something she is over the moon about," Jude teased. Sadie shot her a scolding look. Her looked changed, once Spencer wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Speaking of Spencer Walsh, the front woman of his band, Samantha Martez has joined your production team. How has that been working out?" Vanessa inquired.

"Sam is great. She is someone I admire and have a lot of respect for. She is also the producer of my new show."

"That's right. If you haven't all ready heard, Jude Harrison is joining the MTV family with her own reality show that is currently untitled. Have you started filming?"

"No we have not. Filming starts Thursday. I couldn't be more excited. A little nervous, but over all I am looking forward to it," Jude charmed.

"Is there anything we should expect? You have a great band, an award wining rocker of a producer, not to mention former teen heartthrob Tommy Q on board."

Jude laughed. Tommy cringed off camera.

"I don't know about former teen heartthrob. Tom can be a real pain!" Jude teased. "I'm not ever sure what to expect. I assure you that there will never be a dull moment."

"Well, we are all looking forward to that!" Vanessa commented. " So, Jude. Every so often we put an artist on the spot for a game of "Fact or Fiction." Would you be up to clearing up rumors and setting the record straight?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. On the screen to your right, a rumor will pop up on the screen. All you have to say is fact or fiction," Vanessa explained.

"All right. Let's do this."

" Fact or Fiction: You write all your own songs?" " Fact. I've been writing them since I could write!"

"Fact or Fiction: you are naturally blonde." "Fact, but the red suits me much better."

"Fact or Fiction: you've been playing guitar since you were 10." "Fact."

"Fact or Fiction: your song with Shay began from an argument over studio time?" "Hey, he tried to run off with my producer! A girl has to stand her ground."

"Fact or Fiction: you have a role in an up coming horror flick?" "So fiction! I hate scary movies. Seriously. It's sad. My friends once dragged me to a horror flick fest. I slept with the light on for a week!"

"Fact or Fiction: there is some in band romance." "Fiction! I love my boys, none the less! "

Jude joking blew a kiss to the three boys in front of the audience.

"Fact or Fiction: you were a total Boyz Attacker?" "Okay, can we talk about this for a second? There is no right way to answer this, especially with Tommy Q right there!"

The camera turned to Tommy who politely waved into the camera.

" There's love for them now. That is all I have to say!" Jude laughed.

Vanessa nodded and looked at her note cards. "We have one more that may be rather touché. I hope you don't mind addressing now, before it gets out of hand."

Jude looked at the VJ confused. " Okay." She wasn't sure what the question could be. Jude suddenly felt a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Fact or Fiction: You wanted Sam Martez pulled as producer because of her engagement to Tom Quincy?"

Jude stared horrified at the VJ. She turned to meet as with Tommy. His eyes were unreadable. _Damn that Quincy and his poker face._

"Excuse me? That is total fiction," Jude managed to stumble out. Despite her response. The truth was written across her face.

"Straight from the singers mouth! Well Ms. Harrison, it has been a pleasure. I wish you all the luck in the world. You have to come back real soon." Vanessa replied. " You can catch Jude and her boys on her new reality show, Untitled: Jude Harrison. Right here on MTV."

Jude hugged Vanessa and stormed off set. She wasn't sure what she felt. Was she horrified? Petrified? Flabbergasted? Appalled? All she knew was the she wanted off the stage. she wanted off stage NOW.

**Jude's **entourage turned to watch her go. Samantha grabbed a producer and hissed something in his ear. Sadie shrugged out of Spencer's hold and stepped towards the hall.

Sadie and Tom both made an attempt to follow after Jude.

"No," Samantha said firmly. " Let me." Sadie and Tom exchanged looks of uncertainty. "It has to be me," Sam re-affirmed. "Tom, go clear things upstairs. I sent them a message to edit out the last question. If there is anything else, take care of it. I'll talk to Jude."

**Jude** held on to the table tightly. She didn't know how anyone found out about her conversation with Claudia, but someone had. Jude was startled by the door behind her opening. Samantha entered the room and closed the door. Jude watched Samantha take off her engagement ring and slide it into her jeans pocket.

"Want to talk about it?" Jude didn't answer.

"You know that I've known Tom since I was your age. We were together till just before my 20th birthday. We're two years a part. I could not stand him at first. I thought he was just another pretty boy. Then I listened to one of his demos. It wasn't bad. It wasn't great, either, but it was him. I would have married him when I was 19 if it hadn't been for his drinking problem. I know the look of a girl in love. If it will make it better, I will resign from the project. All you have to do is tell me."

Jude turned to look at Samantha surprise. "What are you-? How?"

"Jude, when you have been around this business as long as I have, you learn to read people. You learn to read the crowd. You learn to read your interviewers. You learn to anticipate what comes next." Samantha started. "I suspected it. I wasn't a 100 sure. I've spent more time with boys than girls, so my girl sense isn't one of my best features. I am not going to break my engagement. I love him. I am in love with him. But I will try to make it easier. I like you, Jude. You have a great potential, a great talent. I've seen you and Tommy in action. I don't want to mess with a winning team. I'll call Darius to let him know. "

Jude just stared at Sam. _What do you say to the woman, whose fiancé is the guy you are head over heels for? What do you say when she calls you on it?_

"Thanks, Sam."

Samantha gave her a small smile and reached for the door knob.

"I'm sure everybody is waiting for you. I have some stuff to take care of. I'll see you later, Jude."

Samantha opened the door. Sadie and S.M.E poured into the room. Samantha smiled politely at them and disappeared down the hall.

Sadie was the first to make it to Jude.

"Jude, are you okay? If she said something to upset you, I'll --."

Jude was quiet. "No, no. I'm fine. She offered to resign from my album. I have to call EJ or Portia. I need to figure out a way to clean this up before the media turns it into some big mess."

" Are you sure?" Sadie repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jude insisted. She reached under the table to pick up her bag. "How about we get some retail therapy in while we can?" Jude looked at Sadie hopefully. She was not interested in getting into it with her sister. There would be questions, Jude was not sure if she was ready to answer.

**"Sam, **you cannot drop as producer," Tommy argued as they made their way out of MTV studios.

"I can, Tommy, and I did."

"Why? Because of what Jude said? Come on, Sam. I asked you to do this."

"There's been a change of plans. IA is going into the studio as soon as Spencer's band is done with their album."

"Sam, tell me you aren't dropping because of what happened on TRL? Jude said it wasn't true."

Samantha spun around to look at Tommy straight in the eye.

"You know that I am completely, absolutely, head over feet in love with you right?"

"Yeah," Tommy nodded, his arms sliding around her waist. "I'm "completely, absolutely, totally, whatever-ly in love with you. I have been since the day I met you and you told me to go to hell."

"You don't mess with chemistry, Tommy. When the concoction is already perfect, you don't add another element in for kicks. The product won't come out the same. You and Jude make a great team. I don't want to mess with a working product. I'd hate for it to explode in our faces."

Tommy stared at her. His eyes gazed into hers. He took her chin in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. " I love you," he whispered.

"Me too."

They stood in front of the building like that a few moments longer.

"I'll still the producer of Untitled. And I still own G-Major. It's not like you won't see me. Okay, so I'll be bouncing around from LA, Toronto, and New York, but when you want you can come with me. After all, we have a wedding to plan."

"How about we just say to hell with the wedding and just get married. We can fly somewhere and get married, just the two of us."

Sam's thoughts flashed to Jude. She needed to think about how to handle that factor. Sam knew that Tommy cared for Jude, but did he care for Jude the same way Jude cared for him? Sam shook her head of unwanted thoughts.

"No way, Mr. Q. I want my wedding with the big dress and ugly bridesmaids dresses, and cake," She replied. " Mm, cake."

Tommy smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. " Okay, we'll have all that." He looked up to see Jude, Sadie, and the boys rush on by.

"Hey!" he shouted over Sam's head.

**Jude** cringed at the sound of Tommy's voice. She turned to see him, hurrying after them. Sadie pulled on Jude's arm in an attempt to run. Jude stood her ground. Sadie glared and yanked on her arm harder.

"Jude," she hissed. Jude shook her head no.

"Hey Tommy," Jude mumbled.

"Would you mind explaining to me about what happened up there?"

"Tommy, don't get like that with her. Look, Jude and I have plans, so why don't you run along," Sadie interrupted. "Lets go."

"Stay out of this, Sadie, I am talking to Jude," Tommy demanded.

"You will not talk to her like that. So she doesn't want your girlfriend to be her producer, get over it. Come on, Jude," Sadie hissed, with another pull on her arm.

"Sadie, for the love of God, shut up."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jude snapped. She pulled herself from Sadie's grasp. She narrowed her eyes at Tommy.

Tommy groaned in annoyance. " We are talking tonight."

"No, we aren't I have a date with Spiederman!" Jude spat. She was surprised by the words that came out of her mouth. _A date with Spiederman! Where the hell did that come from!_

Spied looked just as surprised as Jude, Tommy, and Sadie. Jude opened and closed her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Yeah! Jude and I have a date. Whatever you have to say, Quincy will have to wait. Come on, Jude!" Spiederman announced and wrapped his arm around Jude's shoulder. Sadie smirked with satisfaction as Jude and Spiederman were lost in the hustle and bustle of New York City traffic.


	7. Don't Bother

_Me to You:_

_Wow. Seriously. Wow. I am so flabbergasted over the response. Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!_

_Before I get into all this, can we take a minute to discuss last nights episode. . I want my next birthday to be like Judes! A Tommy would be a very nice present. Ive dated a lot of musicians. Bassist,guitarist, and drummers are my norm, but after last night I want a painist. I am in a primo music program, I should cruise the practice rooms for one. haha. Oh how amusing those places can be. I saw a guy whose insturment was like bigger than him. I laughed, hard. I was so amused._

_Back to the subject! Liar Liar is such a haunting song. I cannot wait to work it into this fic!_

_Speaking of this fic, if you review lets say.. 20 more reviews, then I will update a chapter or two sooner then planned. I cannot wait till chapter 11. It is HUGE. We were all surprised. (We meaning me and the characters, which I dont own but these variations, yes). I believe it will make or break the story. Either way, I have an abnormal attachment to it. _

_Long story short, pleas read, enjoy, and review!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**.7.**_

**Don't Bother**

_So don't bother  
I won't die of deception  
I promise you won't ever see me cry  
Don't feel sorry  
And don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind  
- Shakira_

* * *

"**Do **you still have a record company to come home to?" Claudia inquired of Jude later that night."I see Tommy as being the one to blow a gasket. Boss lady seems more serene. I think she does yoga. She seems like a yogi."

"Tommy is pissed," Jude replied. "He tried to talk to me afterwards but Sad and Spied wouldn't let him. Samantha was very nice about it. She resigned as my producer."

"Well, that's one for Team Jude, right? I about died when I saw TRL today. I froze in horror. Jaime just stood there in the middle of hospitality spilling water."

"It was no big deal."

"No big deal? You basically declared that you did not like our boss because she is marrying Tommy!"

"Tommy is going to kill me!" Jude realized with dread. "Hey Claud, you have a killer voice. Do you want to be the new Instant Star?"

"Hmm.. Nope. Sorry. I am quite content with hanging in the background. If you are going to last in this business, you need to learn to lie. You totally froze up. Crashed and burned."

"Thanks, Clau. I always know I have you to make me feel good."

Claudia snorted in amusement. "That's cause I love you bunches and bunches! So, Jaime heard from Spied that you two had a date. You can't make your guitarist your rebound. They'll call you Yoko in the end."

"You know what? I think I am going to hang up and go to sleep. Good night!"

Jude hung up to Claudia's laughter. Jude tossed her phone on to Sadie's empty bed. Jude had lost Sadie to an evening out with Spencer Walsh. Jude rolled her eyes. Was she going to loose everybody to a member of IA? Jude was about to climb into bed when there was a knock at the door. She walked to the front door of the penthouse. She could hear the snores of the guys down the hall. They had promptly passed out after indulging in the mini bar sweets.

"**We **need to talk," Tommy said without greeting. "What was that today? Is it a fact? Do you not like Sam because I'm engaged to her? I asked her to marry me, Jude! Me. I got down on one knee and slipped the ring on her finger. The one that you should be having issues with is me."

Jude sighed. "You were just with my sister, Tommy."

"Now, Sadie is out partying it up with Spencer."

Jude growled to herself. _This man was a moron_. "Tommy, just forget it!"

"No. I will not forget. You insulted my fiancée on camera!"

"I didn't insult her!"

"What is your problem, Jude?"

"You are my problem, Tommy!"

Tommy looked at her perplexed.

"You run off for 6 months leaving me to deal with a heart broken Sadie and psychotic Darius then show up with a fiancée. I don't even know who you are anymore, Tommy! One of my best friends have gone completely AWOL."

"I'm still the same guy!" Tommy argued.

"No, you aren't. You're not _my_ Tommy."

Tommy sighed and closed the door.

"Jude, I will always be Tommy. I am still your best friend, I am just engaged now. I love Sam, Jude. I love her as a person, an artist, friend and more. She gets me. She gets me the way you do, but better. Get to know her and you'll really like her. She can be the biggest bitch, but she will also do anything for those she cares about. I asked her to produce with me because I felt that she would make a great mentor for you. I can only teach you so much, but Sam.. She's been in the business a long time. She's worked hard for her credibility."

"You didn't ask her to produce just because she was your girlfriend?"

Tommy glared at her. " No, Jude. I've learned not to mix business with pleasure. It never turns out in the end. I didn't ask Sam as boyfriend asking girlfriend. I asked Sam as producer to producer. She knows her stuff. She's all ready arranged to take over one of my other projects, so you're just stuck with me again."

"You make that sound like a bad thing."

"Eh," Tommy responded with a shrug.

Jude smiled. "Ah, you know you love me, Quincy."

"Well, they pay me enough too," Tommy joke. The two stood in a nice silence. Tommy broke the steady eye contact. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door.

"Jude, no matter who I marry, you'll _always_ be my girl. I go to go. The car will be here around 11am. You guys are flying out at 1. EJ will meet you at the airport."

"You're not coming with us?"

Tommy shook his head. " I have a meeting in the afternoon. We are working out a tentative schedule. Liam and Darius are flying out to go over the schedules."

"Oh."

Tommy smiled softly and kissed Jude on the cheek before walking out. Jude closed the door and leaned back against it. Her mind elsewhere.

"**I'll **increase the ban, Samantha. All you have to do is say the word and I'll drop Jude Harrison from G-Major," Darius offered. His voice was rough with aggravation.

"No."

"Sam, Harrison has proved to be more problems than she is worth. She managed to be arrested, have herself banned from G-Major, and now has publicly announced that she doesn't like you because you have poor taste in men."

"Darius, you are over re-acting. Look, if we held all the times we bit the hand that fed us where would we be? I'd be disowned. She's a toddler, D."

"Sam, I've heard things about Tom and Jude. You know that she dated Shay-Shay, right?"

"Are you insinuating something inappropriate is going on between my fiancé and his artist?"

"Sam, I am going to be honest with you. There is something going on there. Something you need to be on the look out for. There was a lot of talk when Jude first started and after her spilt from Shay. I'm just saying--"

"You're just saying that a little girl is a threat to my relationship. What do you suggest I do, D? Knock her off? Drop her from the label? Ship Tommy to Timbuktu? What?"

" Calm down, Mrs. Quincy. Look, I am just looking out for you, girl. You are a smart woman, a beautiful woman. Quincy would be a fool to choose a child like Jude over a woman like you. You know, Shay isn't much younger than you…"

"Darius."

" I'm just concerned for my partner."

Samantha smirked. She knew what Darius was really concerned about. He would give anything to get rid of Tommy and Jude.

"I appreciate the concern, D. I really do, let me take care of the Tom and Jude issue."

"They are all yours, Ms. Martez."

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Of course."

Samantha hung up and wrapped the spare blanket on the couch around her body. Deep in contemplation, she fiddled with her ring.


	8. Self Made Ditches Can Lead to Stitches

**You complete me! lol... that is all...**

_**

* * *

**_

_**.8.**_

**Self Made Ditches Can Lead to Stitches**

_Watch out._

_Calm Yourself._

_If you keep on this way there is only one place you will end up._

_Self made ditches can lead to stitches._

_Unlaid plans can make you mad._

_-IA_

**  
**

**Jude** sat in a Darius lead meeting a couple of days later. Her eyes were on the glistening diamond on Sam's hand. She hated that ring. She hated that Sam was nice. It would be a lot easier if she was a bitch, but she wasn't. _Damn._

"The crew will be here tomorrow at 3. I think Jude should start recording before they set up," Samantha suggested.

"Are they going to get in the way?" Tom inquired.

"We've moved you to Studio D. It's much roomier. The crew should not be a problem. They are going to place camera's in different places of the studio. It will be like how the real world is filmed. Jude will be given her own camera to record her own reflections whenever they hit her," Samantha continued. " Is there anything else?" No one said anything. "Perfect."

Everyone moved to leave the room when Darius broke the silence.

"I'd like to speak to Jude, alone."

"Darius, we have some track to-" Tom attempted to say.

"I am not asking to speak to you, Tom," Darius interjected.

Tom nodded and followed Kwest and Sam out.

**"So, **what's up?" she replied. Darius circled the table. His hands behind his back.

"You know, Jude, I would hate to see a talent like yours disappear because the artist doesn't know how to handle herself. You are really lucky Ms. Martez is more forgiving. I'm sorry, Mrs. Quincy. It sure will be a blast from the past to be working with another Mrs. Quincy. Though, I'd rather it be my partner than kid sister," Darius explained. " You've been skating on thin ice since you came back from your tour. One more slip up, Jude, and I will let you go. With or without the consent of Mrs. Quincy. You are my client, not hers. Are we clear, Jude?"

"Crystal," Jude replied through clenched teeth.

"Excellent. You may leave."

Jude pushed her chair away from the table and exited the room as calmly as she could. Jude cursed Darius under her breath as she made her way to the recording studio. Tommy and Samantha stood against the sound board flirting. Jude cringed. They were almost married, did they really need to flirt? Jude coughed loudly.

Tommy and Sam turned to smile on her. Sam reached up and kissed Tommy quickly on the lips. " Have fun," she said to Jude, as she left the studio.

_I really want to hate her._

"What did Darius want?" Tommy asked, while the set up to record.

"Oh, you know D. He basically told me if I say anything that could be taken the wrong way about the Mrs. Quincy to be, I am out."

"Don't pay any attention to Darius, Jude. Sam won't let him drop you."

Jude nodded and walked into the sound booth. "Are we ready to start?"

**The** next day brought a new kind insanity to G- Major. Microphones and camera's were placed around studio D. Jude was feeling uneasy about the entire situation, but everyone said it was a good idea. She kept telling herself it was a good idea, but a nagging feeling wouldn't go away. Jude and Tommy ignored the camera's and went to work.

_If I told you once _

_I've told you a thousand times_

_But you never listen to me _

_I just wanna be free to live _

_To live my life _

_I don't want your thoughts _

_Or your opinions about me _

_You think you tell me what I wanna know _

_But I only listen to what I need to hear _

_So much drama I don't understand _

_How you make nothing_

_Sound so sincere _

_I'm gonna do what I wanna do _

_Say what I wanna say _

_Be who I wanna be _

(declaration- wild orchid)

Tommy tapped the soundboard as Jude sang out her latest creation. It was an obvious shot at Darius, without being about Darius. He reached across the board to check over the list of song they had recorded. They had 4 songs down. The goal was to record 18 songs and choose anywhere from 12 to 14 for an album.

From a studio over, he could hear his own girlfriend working on stuff for IA's next album.

He couldn't get her newest song _Halo_ out of her head. It seemed a lot of the stuff this time around were from her own journals. Usually one of the guys did the writing and Sam composed the music.

"Tommy!" Jude shouted, finally pulling Tommy from his thoughts. Tom looked into the sound box to see Jude looking at him with annoyance etched across her face.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Jude groaned in frustration. " I was asking if we were done here. I have plans in half an hour."

"Yeah, sure. Good job, Jude. We have _Fade to Black_, _Not Standing Around_, _My Sweet Time_, and _Over-rated _down. I'll work on _Declaration_. Tomorrow will re-work _Anybody But You." _

" Okay, cool. Later, Tom."

"**You **know what? I sometimes wonder if she is high or something. She is just so nice," Claudia commented to Jude as the two girls hid away from the cameras in the bathroom of a cafe.

"I know! She is making it very difficult to hate her, but at the same time I hate her for being nice. Why did he have to run off and get engaged?"

Claudia shrugged.

"Everything is just so… urg. Can someone please tell me how we got to this point? Please? Can we just rewind to when I got off the tour bus? I would re-work things with Jaime and Kat, not get myself banned from G- Major, not dye my hair blonde, and oh, make sure Tommy did not end up in Los Angeles for 6 months."

"Uh, hello? Where would that leave me?"

"We'd still be friends."

"Right. Jude, I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but what makes you think that you and Tommy would click like that? You just turned 17! He's what? 23?24? Trust me from experience. Those situations don't play out happily ever after."

"You don't know me and Tommy, Claud."

Claudia shrugged. " You aren't going to try anything are you?"

Jude looked insulted. " NO!"

"Sorry, I had to ask. A girl in love will do crazy things."

Jude shook her head. " I won't do that to Tommy. If he loves her, then he loves her. I'll be happy for him. I am happy for him. As long as he is happy, I'm happy."

Claudia looked at Jude skeptically.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Samantha** sat in the studio re-working _Halo_ with Johnny Howard, IA's bassist and her best male friend.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked. Samantha had sighed for the 3rd time in 30 minutes. " Sam, come on. Talk to me."

Samantha looked at her best friend out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes glanced at the studio door.

"Its ridiculous. Don't worry Johnny," she replied. Johnny shot her a questioning look. He wasn't buying her excuse. He knew her too well.

" I think Tom's feelings for Jude may run deeper than I thought. I did an internet search the other night--."

"For the love of music, Samantha. Why are you doing this? You love him. Why are you looking at the internet for rumors? " Johnny ranted. " Sam, you have been in love with Tom for almost as long as I have known you. Your eyes sparkle when you are around him. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Come on, tell Uncle Johnny about your problems."

Samantha chuckled to herself. No matter what state she was in, John always managed to amuse her.

"It all started with TRL. I had talked to Darius that night. He mentioned to me some rumblings about Jude and Tommy that had been circulating since she won the contest. I've heard some talk around here. Not to mention what I read online. I shouldn't be feeling insecure but I am. She is in love with him. He's been weird ever since TRL."

Johnny sighed. He reached over to turn off the song.

"Come here," he said gesturing for Sam to hug him. "You are being ridiculous. Tom loves you. He wouldn't have asked you to marry him if he didn't."

"There is something not right about the proposal. When he kissed me, it was as if he was kissing a problem out."

John groaned. He placed his hands on the side of the singer's face.

"I am going to say this once. Samantha Chrishelle Martez Cortes, you are a beautiful, intelligent, talented, sweet, loving, amazing woman. You can throw down with the boys and still look sexy in a pair of heels. Your boyfriend loves you. It is just your insecurities. Tom's grown up. He isn't the same guy that relied on booze. I spent a lot of time with him in LA. He's changed. It will work out."

Samantha looked him with uncertainty in her eyes. Johnny leaned his forehead against hers.

"Just enjoy being in love, Sammy. The world will not come crashing down."

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded.

Samantha and Johnny turned around to find Tommy in the doorway. His arms were crossed on his chest. He did not look pleased to find his fiancée in such an intimate embrace with someone else. Sam wiped a stray tear from her eye and let go of John.

"Hey babe."

"Am I missing something?" Tommy quipped. "What's going on?"

"We're just having a heart to heart." John answered. " It won't be the same once you make an honest woman of our Miss Martez. I'll be back."

Johnny hastily escaped the studio. Tommy looked at Samantha suspiciously.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just having one of my moments."

"There isn't something going on with you and---"

Samantha's eyes widened at the thought. "Tommy, it's Johnny. I've known him since I was 10. He was just being a friend. These past few weeks have been crazy. You know that."

Tommy took the opportunity to kiss the babbling woman. Sam instantly deepened the kiss. She needed this.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked again, breaking away from the woman in his arms.

"It's nothing. I'm just being a silly girl."

"**I **think Samantha is having second thoughts."

Kwest looked at his best friend surprised. The two men were hanging out at Tommy's place watching a game.

"What?" Kwest was confused.

"She's been off since New York. I walked in on her and John having a moment."

"You don't think that…"

"No. Sam isn't the type."

"Do you think it has something to do with Jude? I hate to break it to you man, its obvious that your girls don't click. Jude isn't a fan of the idea of you getting married."

"Yeah, I know."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I hate it, man. Jude has become one of my best friends. I care a lot about her." Tommy explained. He got up from the couch to get him and Kwest a couple of beers.

"And Sam?" Kwest asked. He took the beer from Tom and took a swig.

"I love her. She gets me like no one else. I don't know what I would be doing if I didn't have her."

"Does she know that? You realize that you said the same thing about Jude last year."

Tommy looked down at his bear. " I don't know."

"Look, you need to settle things with Sam. I overheard her on the phone. Darius told her something about you and Jude that isn't sitting well."

"What did he tell her?"

Kwest shrugged. " I don't know. What I do know is that you need to set things right with Jude and with Sam. You put a ring on Sam's finger. You made that girl's long standing dream come true. I know how you two were the first time around. I'd like to see it work the second, but I also don't want to see Jude hurt."

Tommy sighed. He only had himself to blame for his predicament..


	9. Anyone But You

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. Have faith that no matter what happens, I do have a plan. I know exactly what I am doing.**** I was a 17 year old dating a 22 year old. ****I have background in the music/entertainment industry. And I also have a love of procrastination. **

**So, here is my goal... 90 reviews and I will post chapter 10...Get me to a one hundred and I will post chapter 11. The big one...like I said, keep in mind that I know exactly what I am doing...**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! It makes me a better writer. **

**

* * *

**

**.9. **

**Anyone But You**

It's such a long road (with anyone but you)  
That I couldn't follow (with anyone but you)  
Never anyone but  
Never anyone but (anyone but you)  
It's such a long road (with anyone but you)  
That I couldn't follow (with anyone but you)

- Alexz Johnson

* * *

"**Let's recap," **Jude suggested to the camera in her hands. "Three weeks ago my life was invaded by a camera crew. It hasn't been easy. I've been followed around school, the studio, practice studio and out with my friends. My home is all me. " Jude circled her room with the camera. " This is my sanctuary. Welcome to it." Jude pulled her hair out of her face and smiled shyly at the camera. " Tomorrow morning we start to film the video for _Anyone But You_, the first single off my new album. It was one of the first songs I wrote while on tour with my boys. Speaking of my boys, my lead guitarist, Spiederman will be playing my love interest in the video. Its crazy. Spiederman and me." Jude laughed nervously to herself.

"Life is filled with interesting turns. You never know where you'll end up. You get to watch me find out where I end up." Jude cringed. " Okay. That was lame. Obviously, I need sleep. Lots and lots of sleep." Jude laughed at herself and shut off the camera.

_Forest Gump's mom was right. Life is a box of chocolates and you never know what you're gonna get. I must be loosing my mind. Everything has been so… misplaced? Tommy hasn't been all there in weeks. G- Major has been more chaotic than normal. Apparently, Sam and Darius are at odds. Over what? I am not quite sure. EJ has taken Claudia under her wing. It's weird. Home is just as bizarre. Sadie is getting quite friendly with Spencer Walsh. I came home from hanging out with Spied to find Sadie being all cuddly with Spencer on the living room couch. She never even did that with Tommy! _

_I think that when Tommy came home, he brought the twilight zone with him….._

"**Jude!" **Victoria Harrison shouted up the stairs to her daughter. Jude popped her head out from her pile of blankets. "I'm going to work. Your dad will be here to pick you up in an hour. Get a move on, honey!" Jude looked around confused. The clock glared 7am at her. Jude groaned and burrowed herself away, again.

"Jude Diandra Harrison!" her mother shouted, again.

"Fine. I'm up!" Jude called back and dragged herself out of bed.

The hour went by in a flash. Stuart Harrison stood in the hallway of his former home, waiting for his daughter. "Jude! Come on. We are going to be late!"

Jude rushed down the stairs, rambling something. Stuart chuckled at his youngest child and followed her out the door.

**"****Where the hell is Jude?** Tommy, you told me you were going to talk to her about being on time!" Samantha snapped. Tommy shrugged in response.

"Is she here yet?" Darius asked. His voice was strained with aggravation. " I am counting this as strike one, Quincy. Her call time was 7:30! It is now 8:05."

"I can't reach her. What do you want me to do?" Tommy answered.

"Nothing, Tommy. Absolutely nothing," Samantha muttered. " EJ! Are the boys ready?"

"Strike one!" Darius repeated and walked off.

**Tommy** ran his hands through his hair. Lately , all he and Sam could do was argue and make up, then argue again. He had a feeling Darius was to credit for that. He massaged his temple and leaned against the wall of the set. Jude suddenly appeared before him in a blur.

"You're late," he said, harshly.

"By like 10 minutes!" She half laughed out.

"Try 40 minutes. Your call time was 7:30. Darius and Samantha are livid. Get in there before they call off the shoot. You are so damn lucky I was able to stall them. I don't need another reason to fight with Sam," Tommy reprimanded.

"Okay," Jude said. Hurt was evident on her face. Tommy told himself not to care. Jude was late. He couldn't protect her from the consequences.

"Where the hell have you been!" Claudia demanded. She dragged Jude across the set, straight to hair, make up and costume. " She- boss and he-boss are pissed. You better have a beyond brilliant reason for not being here on time. Darius is starting to count strikes against you."

"What!"

**"Jude!"** the two girls heard Samantha exclaim.

" Sam, I--"

"Don't even bother, Harrison. I don't want to hear it. You have 15 minutes. If we aren't filming by 8:30 we are cutting the video. There is no room for excuses or debate," she stated firmly. " And don't even think about going to Tom. He isn't the boss. I am."

Samantha turned on her heal and stormed off.

"I hear they are having problems," Claudia whispered. Jude looked at her questionably.

"They've been arguing none stop for two weeks. Maybe you won't have to worry about that winter wedding."

Jude wanted to smile, but she knew that it would be wrong to. She had to let Tommy be happy. Maybe Samantha wasn't making him as happy as she had thought.

"**Sam, **lets talk about this," Tommy pleaded. He trailed Sam through the hustle and bustle of the set. Jude's practice loft had been transformed into the set of _Anyone But You_. The video would be a mix of live performance and a montage of Jude and Spied around the city.

"There is nothing to talk about. Look, I told you before, I like Jude, but this is about business. This is about professionalism. Darius will ban her from recording if she is late again."

"Babe, it is not like you haven't been late before--"

"Tom! I am not going to argue about this with you. She was 40 minutes late. If she is not on set in 10, its out of my hands. Darius is her manager. Darius is the one with the control of her contract. If you have a problem, take it up with him. I am tired of arguing with you. Excuse me," she replied. Sam wandered off with her telephone attached to her ear.

**"You're a moron**," Portia commented. Tommy turned to find Portia glaring at him.

"You better watch yourself before you mess up one of the best things that has ever happened to you. Besides me, of course."

"Since when did you become Sam's best friend?"

Portia rolled her eyes. " Look, Samantha and I may not have always been on the best of terms, but she was and is good for you. Don't mess that up. You've made a lot of mistakes, Tom. Don't make anymore with Sam. She may not be so forgiving next time."

Tommy bit his lip to keep from retorting.

"Watch it."

**Jude** stumbled on to set.

"Finally!" Spiederman yelled at the sight of Jude.

"Where have you been, Harrison? We have been waiting for years," Wally teased.

"Sorry guys. I had the wrong call time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Miss Diva," Spied went on.

Jude jokingly slapped Spied on the arm.

"Okay, people. We are starting with the performance scene. Kyle, we want you to start with the count off," the director instructed. " And…action!"

Jude smoothed out her short jean skirt, as Kyle started the count.

**Tommy **came up behind Sam and Darius, who stood in deep conversation.

"Can we talk?" he asked. Samantha and Darius exchanged similar glances. Darius nodded at her.He waved his hand at her.

"Sam."

Samantha shook her head at Darius and allowed Tom to lead her out of the loft.

Samantha was surprised by Tom shoving her against the wall and pressing his lips to hers. It was seconds before Samantha even responded.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. " I hate fighting with you."

"Me too," Samantha said, softly.

"I love you, Sam."

"Me too, Quincy."

" Are we cool?"

Samantha nodded. With a small smile, she reached on her toes and kissed him.

"We're cool."

**"**_**I don't change my mind for anybody.** I won't waste my time on just anybody  
I won't share my life (with anyone but you). It's such a long road (with anyone but you)  
That I couldn't follow (with anyone but you).Never anyone but. Never anyone but (anyone but you)  
It's such a long road (with anyone but you).That I couldn't follow (with anyone but you)." _Jude sang out. Spiederman, Jude, Wally, and Kyle tore up the performance shot.

Darius didn't want to admit, but he was impressed with their performance. The chemistry flowed. From the corner of his eye, he watched Samantha re-enter the loft with her hand clutched by Tom. It wasn't that he didn't like Tom. He simply did not approve of him messing with women he cared about. Tommy had broke his sister's heart. He did not want his partner to suffer the same fate. Despite popular belief, he had some semblance of a heart.

"Martez, I am heading back to G- Major," he told his partner as he passed her and her fiancé.

Samantha acknowledged him with a wave.

**The** **morning hours went by fast**. Jude and Spiederman soon found themselves playing around on a play ground. Her song blared out over portable speakers. She had to admit that she was having more fun with Spied than she had ever had with Shay. The two joked around with the lyrics as he spun her around on his back.

"Anyone but you…"

Jude and Spied collapsed on to the grass in hysterics. It was 3 in the afternoon. So far they had filmed at a skating rink, movie house, laser tag, and the park.

"Kiss her!" Kyle or Wally yelled out. Jude wasn't sure which one. Spiederman had stopped laughing. She felt his gaze on her deepen.

" Never anyone, but you," she softly. Vince took this as his queue and captured Jude's lips in a far from innocent kiss. Jude ran her fingers through his all ready messy hair.

**Claudia** stood in the back of the crew. She raised a brow. _**That **was new._

Samantha felt Tom tense up. She cursed under her breath. She inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly.

"I have to get back to G- Major. I'll see you tonight," she murmured in Tom's ear. She fled the set as a woman on a mission.

**Samantha** headed straight to studio A, where she knew _he _would be.The man with all the answers.

" I need to talk to you and it can't wait."

Kwest looked up to find his best friend's fiancée looking at him intently.

"I'm all yours," Kwest replied, gesturing to the empty chair next to him.

" Is he in love with Jude?"

"Come on, Sam. She's 17."

Samantha crossed her arms over her chest.

"He cares about her."

"I didn't ask that."

Kwest sighed. He removed the head set from around his neck and leaned over the sound board.

"It's complicated with them. She's always reminded him of you when you were first together. He loves you, Sam."

"Kwest, please. Loving someone is different than being in love with someone. Great, now I am starting to sound like an episode of Grey's Anatomy. Tell me Kwest is Meredith going to get McDreamy in the end?

"He chose his wife. Tommy asked you to marry him. He wants to make a life with you," Kwest pointed out. Portia had introduced Kwest to Grey's one night while working late.

"Sometimes I doubt that."

Kwest put a hand on Samantha's knee. "Listen to me, Sammy. I know Tommy. I know you. And I know Jude. I'll be honest with you, its not secret that Jude has a thing for Tommy. Tom.. He liked Jude, but that was before you came back in his life. It took him a long time to call you. It took him a long time to accept that you loved him regardless of his problems."

"I don't want to loose him, Kwest. I love him."

**" I talked to Sam today,**" Kwest told Tommy later that day. Tommy had returned to the studio to finish a song with Kwest. Tommy looked at him with interest.

" She knows, man."

"Knows what?"

"About you and Jude."

Tommy was taken back. "Knows what about me and Jude?"

" She thinks you'll leave her for Jude. Tom, you need to settle this. You can't have Addison and Meredith."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kwest shook his head. "Sorry, Portia has me addicted to Grey's Anatomy. Sam was using similes to the show. You have to watch it. It's a good show."

Tommy looked at Kwest skeptically. " Okay," Tom dragged out.

"Addison is Derek's wife. Meredith is his ex girlfriend. He chose his wife, but still shares a look with Meredith. He didn't really make a choice by staying with his wife. He said he did, but… Man, it's complicated. Just watch the damn show."

**Jude and Spied **walked out of the loft slowly. Neither could stop taking side glances at the other.

"So.."

"So.."

"Okay, this is silly," Jude said after an uncomfortable moment.

"Yea," Spied replied. Suddenly, he grabbed Jude's wrist and kissed her again. Jude happily returned the kiss. She didn't understand it. She was just conflicted over the Tommy mess. Now, she stood with a camera on her back, in a hallway making out with her guitarist. And she didn't mind it at all. She enjoyed every millisecond of it. _Yup, that Forest was much smarter than he thought._


	10. Beautiful Disaster

**me to you: wow. I am so impressed and so thankful for all your reviews. Don't tell my Grey readers, but I think I may like you better... (ducks in fear of attack by Del and Ris). Seriously though, thank you so much- So, so much. Tonights IS wasnt that great, but it did give me a few ideas.. not as many as the previous. Next weeks, though... I cannot wait. Anyway, here is chapter 10... I get over 100 reviews by tomorrow, 11 will be posted. It is all set to go. **

**Remember this: I am totally pro Jummy. I have my plan for everything set. There will be some Jummy moments to come.. within like 2 chapters... I think chapter 13 or 14.. I have to check on that. So please keep in mind that I know exactly what I am doing. I am not just going to throw Jude and Tommy together. The girl has a lot of growing to do as a person and an artist... I am working on that. Anyway, please continue to read and review. Thanks for all the encourgement! **

**Also, songs used are all by Kelly Clarkson. I love her! One of her songs one me a contest. woo.**

* * *

**.10.**

**Beautiful Disaster**

**_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy, hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of a miracle  
Waiting so long  
So long_**

**_-Kelly Clarkson _**

* * *

_So, it's official. Vincent Spiederman is my boyfriend. I want to laugh every time I say that. Me and Spied, who knew, right? Okay, I guess the attractions was obvious. Claudia squealed. EJ rambled about it being "so Ashlee Simpson" of me. Tommy warned me about mixing love and music. Like he can talk, need I remind him that his girlfriend owns half of G-Major. What is even more amusing is that the media is taking a notice in me. They've noticed me, but even more so with the TV show and my new relationship with Spied. .. _

"**You **would think with my own camera crew I would be used to the "ratzi," Jude explained, during one of her one on one's in her bedroom. " It's weird. I am not sure how I feel about it. It's really cool, yet very creepy. I hate that my boyfriend and I can't be all boyfriend and girlfriend- y, without a camera around. At the same time, its nice to have documentation. Some girls save mementos. I'll have a DVD. Spied is not going to let me live that down. Anyway, long story short. I'm happy." Jude cursed her lameness and shut off the camera. Spied would be over soon for their annual movie night. Claudia and Jaime would be joining them. She had a sneaking suspicion that Jaime and Claudia had passed the line of casual flirting.

"**Chicken!" **Jude heard Spied holler. Jude put down the camera. She took a moment to check herself out in the mirror and rushed down the stairs to meet her man. _Aha. Spiederman was her man._

"Hey jackass," Jude kidded. Spiederman chuckled and shook his head.

"That is Mr. Jackass, to you," he said with a quick kiss. Jude rolled her eyes. Jaime and Claudia were all ready waiting for them in the living room. Jaime had brought the pizza, while Claud supplied the movies.

"It is officially Adam Sandler movie night. We have the Water Boy, the Wedding Singer, and Fifty First Dates," Claudia read off, while laying the movies out across Jude's coffee table.

"I'll get the drinks. Spied, set them up."

Jude giggled to herself as she grabbed sodas from the kitchen. She had a great boyfriend, a great album in the making, and great friends. Life was great.

**Tom** walked in to his penthouse, humming a song by an artist he was working with. He was surprised to find Samantha sleeping on the couch. Her hand clutched the remote. He assumed that the television show she had been watching was Grey's Anatomy. There was an awful lot of usage of the words seriously and McDreamy.

"Sam… Samantha… Martez!" he called , shaking Sam awake. Samantha looked at him confused. "Mc Tommy?"

Tommy snorted in amassment. "You call me Mc Tommy?" Samantha stretched and sat up.

" No."

"Liar."

"You're Mc Yummy."

"I have no sane women in my life."

Sam shook her head and giggled. Silence fell on the two. Samantha looked from him to the television. Derek was confessing to Addison that Meredith was neither a fling or revenge. He loved her.

"Sam, we should talk."

Samantha felt her blood run cold. She looked to the screen. Addison wore the emotions she could feel creeping up her spine.

"I have to tell you something. I'm not telling you this to hurt you, but to be honest with you. Sam, you are one of the few women I have ever told that I love and meant it. You pushed me to be a better man," Tommy began. He looked down at his hands. His eyes rose to meet Sam's. " Last year, I kissed Jude at her birthday party. I was.. am attracted to her."

Samantha wasn't sure how to reply. She wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. She was sitting in the living room of her fiancé's penthouse, listening to him tell her that he had feelings for someone else. Her eyes wandered to the television. She might as well dye her hair red and call herself Addison.

"Sam?"

"Is this where you tell me that you choose me by default?"

Tommy looked at her pained. "Sam, no. "

"No, what? Tommy, come on. Isn't this dance getting old?"

"Sam, I love you. I want to marry you."

"Why? Because I am convenient? Legal? Available? What? What is it Tommy?" Samantha questioned.

"Sam, come on. Don't be like this."

Sam shook her head and got up. "I love you, Tommy." She kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the apartment.

Tommy pounded his fist on the leather couch he stood behind. _That went well._

_" _**Johnny, **its Sam. Get the guys. We're going into the studio. Now." She closed her cell phone and started her car.

Johnny looked at the phone. " I swear, Tom. If you did something stupid, I will kill you myself."

He flipped open his phone again and dialed Wes and Spencer. " Guys, something isn't right with Sam. I think we may finish the album tonight."

**Samantha **played her guitar furiously. The music she had written long ago, crept up from the bottom of her soul.

_**---I walk out of this darkness. **_

_**With no sense of regret.**_

_**And I go with a clear conscience.**_

_**We both know that you can't say that.**_

_**This to show, for all the time I loved you so, so **_

_**Have you ever been low **_

_**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so **_

_**When the truth came out **_

_**Were you the last to know **_

_**Were you left out in the cold **_

_**Cause what you did was low**_

She sang passionately. The rest of her band stood behind the glass. The three men exchanged glances. After years, Samantha was finally sharing the songs she had written after Tomantha Part 1. Without them realizing, she launched into another song.

_**---He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster **_

Sam played a handful of the songs she had written about her first relationship with Tommy. She had notebooks upon notebooks stacked in her closet in Los Angeles. No one had ever heard them before. Now, here she sat in a studio, thousand and thousands miles away from home showing the three men she trusted most a part of her that was hers and hers alone.

Wes, Johnny, and Spencer walked into the recording booth without a word. Spencer handed her a slip of paper. **_Infinite Abyss: Beauty in the Breakdown, _**was written in his slant print.

"It's yours," Wes said. "I called Kwest. He's on his way. We are going to lay down as many rough tracks as we can. Then we'll get to real work."

**Jude **entered G- Major to find it eerily calm for a Saturday. There had only been a handful of cars in the parking lot. Most she had recognized belonged to a member of Infinite Abyss.

Jude walked into studio A to find Tommy with a set of headphones on. He looked like he had just crawled out of bed.

"Tommy?" she said, grabbing his shoulder.

Tommy jumped slightly. "Oh hey. Sorry. I zoned out for a sec."

" A sec?" Jude replied. " I called your name for like 2 minutes. Where's Kwest?"

Tommy rubbed his face with his hand. " He's held up in studio D with Infinite Abyss. I don't know what's going on. Sam and I got into it last night. She ran off. Next thing I know, I'm getting a call from Kwest saying that he's locked up with them. They've been laying down tracks since 7 o clock yesterday."

Jude looked at her watch. That was a little over 14 hours ago. "Wow. What happened with you and Sam? You guys have been arguing a lot, lately."

Tommy closed his eyes. "yeah. Jude, I really don't want to talk about it, especially with the camera here. Can we just get on with recording?"

"Sure," Jude nodded. She picked up her guitar and headed into the other room. She cut the intro of the song shut and went straight to the lyrics.

_**You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover telling you what to say  
You think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's cupid baby loving you has made me insane  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hand off of my trigger  
You need to know the situations getting old  
And now the more you talk the less I can take**_

_**I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go  
Well if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standing here  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away**_

_**I waited here for you like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me, how come you never showed  
I gave you everything and never asked for anything  
And look at me, I'm all alone  
So before you start defending  
Stop all your pretending  
I know you know I know so what's the point of being slow  
Let's get this show on the road today**_

_**I want a love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn, my desires  
I want a man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me, die for me  
Live and breathe for me  
Do you care for me  
Cause if you don't then just leave**_

Jude kept her gaze on Tommy as she sang the song. He had once again been her muse. Something told her that he had been more struck by the lyrics than he normally would have. There was just something about the look in his eyes….

**Tommy **and Jude had worked for 2 hours straight, when Kwest had stumbled into studio.

He yawned loudly and slumped into the empty chair between Jude and Tommy.

Jude and Tommy looked at Kwest oddly. Kwest, somehow, made himself comfortable and began to doze off.

"Um, Kwest, man. What are you doing?" Tommy inquired. He and Jude exchanged confused glances.

"I have been up for over 24 hours. Infinite Abyss basically recorded their entire album in a night. We laid down 13 songs in about 16 hours. All songs were written by Sam. I live in fear of pissing off that woman. Now, shut up so I can sleep," Kwest mumbled.

"What? Thirteen songs in sixteen hours?" Jude repeated.

"Mm-hmm. Only 12 are making it to the album," Kwest mumbled. He yawned again. His arm suddenly shot out with a purple CD case in his hand. "Here." Kwest closed his eyes and began to doze off.

Jude took the disk from Kwest and handed it to Tommy.

"**_Infinite Abyss: Beauty in the Breakdown. Written by Samantha C. Martez. _**

**_Music and Arrangements by S. Martez, S. Walsh, J. Howard, and W. Clarke.," _**was scrawled across the cover.

Tommy just looked at it.

"Are you going to play it?" Jude asked. She was curious what had inspired an entire album to be created in one night. She reached over to pick up the case. She studied the titles of the songs. Jude slipped the disc into the stereo and pressed play. Jude put up the volume as Sam's voice filled the studio. Jude sat back in her chair and observed Tommy closely. His eyes flashed sentiment with every song, but his face remained the same. She loathed his expressionless face.

Every song was about him. Jude assumed that they had written previously, but a new emotion could be heard in Samantha's voice. She felt sorry for the other woman. What had she and Tommy argued about? Jude asked her shadow to step outside while she talked with Tommy in private.

Tommy hadn't said anything since the record ended.

"Tommy, what did you and Sam argue about?"

Tommy didn't answer. For a few minutes, the only sound in the studio was Kwest sleeping.

"I told her about your birthday party last year. I told her about the _thing _in the rain."

Jude's eyes widened. He told her to forget _it_, yet he told his fiancée about _it_.

"I over heard Darius talking to her at your video shoot. The tabloids have been playing up an illicit affair between us. Between that and Darius, it got her thinking. Not to mention our late nights in the studio," Tommy explained. "I cheated on her. It was a long time ago, but I know she doesn't completely trust me."

"Sam knows I'm 17."

"She also knows that I care about you, girl. It's all complicated. It's like that show Grey's Anatomy or something. Sam watches it like it's her religion or something."

Jude was his Meredith? She wasn't sure how that made her feel anymore.

"Go find her," Jude suggested. " If you love her, you will go chase her down."

"Jude."

Jude shook her head.

"I am serious, Tommy. Go."

Tommy looked at Jude conflicted. She pointed her finger to the door.

"Now!"

Jude watched Tommy get up and hurry out the door. She leaned back in her chair with a somber look on her face.

"You did the right thing," Kwest told her. Jude nodded. Tommy deserved to be happy. After all, Jude was happy with Spiederman.


	11. Stripped

**This is chapter 11.. The big one. The one that will most likely change the way you view this story, but I PROMISE you I have a plan for all this. In chapter 13 there is a Jude and Tommy moment that twists everything else.. This is a wild and crazy roller coaster. I ask that you keep an open mind and continue to read and review.**

**I have a plan!**

**Thank you so much for getting me to the over 100 mark. I would also like to thank Mel and Rach for being my soundboards. And shout out to Claudia. How the hell you found out I don't know. But I'll be at Brens for practice in about 20 minutes... ish. I need to re-string my guitar and warm up. I have a show tonight. so yea.. anyway, Claudia, you complete me.**

**Thanks again! Please read & review!**

**

* * *

**

**11.**

**Stripped**

_I'm laying on the floor._

_Trying to figure it all out._

_I'm staring at the celing._

_Counting every single dot in sight,_

_I'm lying in pieces._

_I'm stripped bare._

_I don't know what to say._

_There are no words.._

_I'm stripped bare._

_- IA _

**Sam** knew she was safe to creep back into Tommy's apartment. Tom's viper was parked snuggly at G-Major. She took a quick shower and began to gather her stuff. She needed to get away. Maybe she could head back to New York or LA for a few days. It didn't matter where she went, just as long as she was away from Tommy. She was more than certain that Kwest had played the provisional album for Tommy. She would bet her bank account on it.

Sam had just finished packing her suitcase when Tommy came bursting in the door.

"Sam."

Samantha looked up startled.

"I have a lot to say and you aren't going anywhere till you listen." He turned around and closed the door with a resounding slam.

**Music **blared from the speakers. Guest of the party danced and mingled. MTV staff and personality was scattered through out. Jude stood next to Vince observing the scene. Kyle, and Wally stood next to them.

"Wow," Jude said. " It looks like MTV threw up in here. Isn't that Ashlee Simpson talking to Dave Navarro?"

"Who cares about them. Did you see Carmen Electra?" Kyle responded.

Three months had came and gone. The Untitled Jude Harrison Project was about to be launched to the world. MTV had followed Jude everywhere, from the studio to home to school to the road. And to celebrate MTV had taken over Toronto to throw a massive MTV reality star infested premiere party. Jude was beside herself at the turn out.

"This is insane!" Claudia squealed, rushing up to the group. "I don't even know where to begin."

While Jaime, who had trailed Claudia to the group, busied the boys, Jude pulled Claudia into a private corner.

"Have you seen Tommy?" She asked, quietly. "He disappeared the other day. I haven't seen him since."

Claudia looked at Jude pained. She licked her lips in nervous habit and looked everywhere else but at Jude.

"Claudia-" Jude repeated. "What is it? What's wrong? Is Tommy hurt? What?"

Her emotions started to run rampant. Jude may have attempted to convince herself to get over Tommy, but the possibly of that was zero. Jude grabbed on to Claudia's arms. Fear began to rise in her. Claudia still wasn't looking at her.

"What happened to Tommy? Where is he? You know, Claudia. Tell me, please. Is Tommy --"

"**_Married! He's married. Tommy got married_**."

Jude backed away from Claudia as if she had been slapped. Her face was pale with surprise. She shook her head. There was no way Tommy could be married. Him and Sam broke up. She was sure of it. Samantha disappeared the day after Jude had pushed Tommy to talk to her. He had come back the next day incredibly quiet. Two days after that, he had reverted back to the pre- LA Tommy. Tommy couldn't be married. He couldn't look at her the way he did if he was getting married. Jude stared at Claudia in confusion.

"You're joking, right? Samantha left him. She left. She hasn't been back since," Jude ranted.

Claudia reached into her purse and pulled out her sidekick. She unlocked it and handed it to Jude. Jude looked at the webpage on the screen in horror. The heading read : **Former Boy Band Hunk Weds Pop-Rock Princess.**

Underneath the headline was a picture. It was of a grinning Tommy exiting a church with a wedding gown clad, Samantha. The caption read: **_Tom and Samantha Quincy, exited the quaint Santa Barbra chapel with matching grins._**

Jude furiously scrolled down to read the article. There was no way this could be true. The picture had to be doctored.

_**Santa Barbra, Ca-- After years of an on again- off again relationship, Tom Quincy, formerly of Boyz Attack, married girlfriend, Samantha Martez , Infinite Abyss. The two wed in an exclusive ceremony Thursday afternoon. Only immediate family and family were present.**_

_**Tom and Samantha began dating in 2002.They were reunited late last year in Los Angeles, after two years a part. In the two year absence, Martez rose in status in the music industry with band Infinite Abyss. Quincy dropped his wild man ways and dedicated himself as a writer and producer for G-Major Records. G- Major is the company co-owned by Martez and hip-hop mogul, Darius Mills. **_

_**Close friends and family describe the pair as a "perfect match." "They are suited for another in everyway," comments Darius Mills, Quincy's former brother in law. **_

_**This is the first marriage for Martez and second for Quincy who was once married to Portia Mills, music fashionista. The newlyweds will be jetting back to Toronto tomorrow for the premiere party of MTV reality show, Untitled: Jude Harrison. **_

Jude dropped her hold on Claudia and leaned back against the wall. A wave of illness swept over her.

"Jude," Claudia whispered, placing a hand on Jude's arms. A furry of applause came from below. Jude's eyes rushed to center on the cause of it.

**At **the top of the main staircase, Tom and Samantha Quincy stood. Platinum wedding bands glowered from their left hands. Jude felt dizzy. She felt sick. She felt numb. Out of nowhere, Spiederman was at her side. She shook her head. Inwardly, she scolded herself for forgetting about her devoted boyfriend.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jude nodded. "I'm fine. Let's go say hello to the newly weds. They're stealing my thunder."

Claudia and Jaime exchanged worried glances.

Jude smoothed down her turquoise gown and began to make her way to where Sam and Tommy were.

"**Hey girl!" **Tommy greeted. Jude was taken back by how happy Tommy looked. Samantha turned and smiled at Jude.

"Hey. Wow. This is a surprise. Congratulations," Jude lied. She smiled politely and hugged the grinning groom and blushing bride. Truthfully, Jude wanted to lock herself somewhere and destroy something.

"Thanks! Congratulations to you too. This is some turn out," Tommy replied. His gaze sweeping the room. Jude noticed that he had yet to look her straight in the eye.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Jude said weakly and smiled. She allowed Tommy to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pose for the cameras. This was going to be some night.


	12. Here I Am Once Again

**Wow. Twenty reviews in like a day? Seriously. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**I was pretty floored myself when the Tommy and Sam showed up married. Characters really take control of things after a while. Yes, Tommy and Samantha are married, but will it really last is the question. I really don't know what to tell you there...**

**Anyway, this is chapter 12, we'll see a little more of Jude's reaction. The real Jude/Tommy confrontation and then some will take place in chapter 13 when they get locked up together. . I told you, I would work liar liar in some how. The rest will then continue to twist and turn. I am not exactly sure how much longer this will last, but I do know the final chapter is written...**

**Thank you so much for reading a reviwing. I hope to update mid-week, but that my friends is all up to you.**

**

* * *

**

**12.**

**Here I am Once Again..(Hazel Eyes)**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one..._

_- Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

**Jude **sat on the couch in the middle of the party chatting politely with Ashlee Simpson. She could not keep her gaze from finding Tommy and Sam. They stood next to Vanessa Minillo being interview. She discretely craned her neck to hear what was being said.

"**Any **chance we can persuade you to step in the shoes of Nick and Jessica as MTV's Newly Weds?" Vanessa inquired.

Tommy and Sam looked at each other and laughed.

"No way. The only place you'll see us is on Untitled," Tommy answered.

"It would be out of control. I mean, we have a house in Los Angeles, Tommy's apartment here, and my apartment in New York. Where would they film it? Our schedules are too chaotic to ever have our life invaded by cameras."

"Is there any chance of a musical collaboration?"

"Been there done that," Sam replied.

"We've produced a few artist together as well as written a couple of songs," Tommy continued. " I produced the first track of IA's new album."

" I heard that this album is quite personal to you. Can you tell us a little more about it?" Vanessa asked Sam.

"It's entitled Beauty in the Breakdown. Its basically about a break up and the aftermath. I began writing the lyrics two years ago and it is what transpired. It's a really personal album."

"Are there any plans for other sorts of collaborations, such as children?"

**Jude's **head whipped towards the couple and VJ. Tommy looked nervous. Jude felt her stomach turn. For him to be a husband was one thing, but for Tommy to be a father…..

"Are you okay?" Ashlee asked, placing a hand on a suddenly paler Jude.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine," Jude stuttered. Her eyes never left Tommy's face. They both were relieved for Sam to step in and answer.

**"I** don't think we are quite ready for that. Maybe in a year or three or seven," Samantha saved. The couple quickly wrapped up all interviews and separated to circulate.

"Hello ladies,"Tommy greeted.

"Hi," Ashlee flirted.

"Shouldn't you be off with the missus?" Jude asked, as Tommy joined her and Ashlee on the couch.

Tommy shrugged. " She's chatting up the room. She's more of a people person than I am."

Jude, Ashlee, and Tommy shared an awkward smile.

"Well, It was really nice to meet you both," Ashlee said and excused herself.

Tommy and Jude sat back in silence. Neither was sure what to say.

"So, you're married. You got married," Jude repeated.

Tommy nodded slowly. " I'm married. We got married in the same church her parents were married."

"We're you going to tell me? Invite me? What? I thought I was your best friend, Tommy," Jude hissed. Tommy looked down at his hands.

"We didn't want to make a big deal of it. When she left, we booked the chapel and planned for only 10-15 people tops."

"And I wasn't on the invite list."

"We didn't want the press to find out. In case you haven't forgotten, you have a camera crew almost 24/7. I am surprised they aren't on you right now."

Jude didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, girl. It was just our parents, siblings, the guys, Kwest, Portia, Liam, EJ and Darius."

"Everyone from work, but me."

Tommy groaned. If they weren't in the middle of a huge event he would drag her out to talk, but he couldn't. They were sitting in the middle of _her _premiere party, with _his wife _across the room talking to Dave Navarro and Carmen Electra. Tommy met Samantha's eyes. She grinned at him and waved. She turned around and laughed at something Carmen had said.

"I'm sorry. That is all I can really say."

"You say that an awful lot, Tommy. Excuse me, I have a show to introduce," Jude spat. She got up from the couch and joined a proud looking Darius at the top of the stairs.

**The **lights began to dim. The spotlight landed on Darius, Jude, and the VJ.

" Over a year ago, Jude Harrison became the Instant Star of Canada. She was launched into a world unlike any other. Her first album introduced her to the world. Her sophomore album will make her a house hold name. Three months ago, camera's invaded Jude's life. Tonight, we premiere the very first episode of Untitled: Jude Harrison," the host explained. He stepped to the side and handed Jude the mic.

Jude smiled brightly at the group of people. Jamie, Spiederman, Sadie, and Claudia cheered for her from the center of the room.

"This all has been a whirlwind. I feel so honored to be able to share part of my adventure with the rest of you. I really don't have much to say other than, lets get on with the show!"

The audience applauded as the room grew darker. The projection screen had the countdown on it. Seconds later, Jude's voice could be heard.

Jude laid her head on Spiderman's shoulder as the show began. She looked around the room. Many were watching intently. She felt a pair of eyes on her. She knew who they belonged to. She would ignore them. Tommy was a married man now. And she was about to become a rock goddess.


	13. Bringin On the Heartbreak

**Jummy moment you've been waiting for...**

**3 you all. Don't tell my grey-ers. Jayne can be quite posessive. **

**Huge thanks to Diana for reading this, I hope it lived up to your expectation. Review Whores Unite! I told you I had something up my sleeve. ;0)  
**

* * *

_**.13.**_

**Bringing On the Heartbreak**

_Gypsy, sittin lookin pretty  
A broken rose and laughin' eyes  
You're a mystery  
Always runnin' wild  
Like a child without a home  
You're always searchin'  
Searchin for a feelin'  
But it's easy come and easy go _

_- Mariah Carey_

_So, I admit, I was a little more than hesitant when I was approached to do the show. I was down right petrified, but now that I have seen it. It really isn't so bad. A little creepy, but way cool. MTV is praising me as number 2 in their top 5 shows. Apparently, I cannot beat Yo Mama… yeah, go figure… Anyway, my album is making amazing process. Spied and I are very happy. Sadie is busy with school and occasional visits with Spencer Walsh. Jaime and Claudia are a power couple in the making and Tommy… well.. That is where everything gets hazy. . . My parents have also been quite odd. Well, mom anyway. Things have been going so well.. I'm a little scared…._

**"Listen** to this, Untitled: Jude Harrison is a hit! Move over Ashlee and Jessica, there is a new reality show **worth **watching. Jude Harrison is charismatic and talented. Her producers, Kwest Taylor and Tommy Quincy are excellent in their supporting roles. The chemistry between Jude and her crew is note-worthy. SME rocks harder with Jude as their front woman. Harrison is poised to become a success… Who wrote this? I want to send them a fruit basket," Jude rambled, excitedly.

Spiederman laughed and took the newspaper from Jude. Jude got up from the couch and twirled around the practice space. She narrowly missed the camera that continued to follow her. The camera crew would continue to be her shadow until the completion of the album. Jude briefly pondered how nerdy she would look as she took her victory twirl.

"Hey,listen: " Vince Spiederman, Harrison's boyfriend and lead guitarist is a perfect fit for the budding rock star. If their romance is as hott off stage, as it is on, Harrison is one lucky girl." Jude laughed and took the magazine from Spied. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"This is great! What could possibly go wrong?"

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_

**Jude** checked her watch. Tommy was supposed to be there over an hour ago. Spiederman and her camera crew had left for the afternoon. A month after the show premiered, Jude had requested control over filming. It was agreed that Jude could have her weekends to herself, as long as she was not in the studio or doing promotions. The situation worked. Jude had found herself freaked out when a shot of her and Spiederman kissing had been used in an episode.Neither her parents nor Gran needed to see THAT.

Jude looked her phone for the billionth time. Where the hell was Tommy? She was going to kill him. So what if the man was a newly wed. He had spent two weeks in Hawaii while Jude took her final exams. He should have gotten all that out of his system. It wasn't until she put down her guitar, that she heard a sound from the room above.

Jude slowly made her way to the next floor and stood in front of the door. She heard the clinging from the inside.

"Hello?" She called out. Jude noticed the discarded door knob on the floor. She picked it up and put it into the door, while rambling about about the massice boyfriend she had..

Jude peered into the room. She stepped in and screamed when a light was shown on her. Jude let the door close, locking her in the room with Tommy.

_Well, that is just fan-frikin- tastic._

**Jude **sat against the door of the room. She tapped her fingers on her knees. Tommy moved around the room. Silently, Jude had watched him pull a tarp off of a red vintage couch. He sat down on it and twiddled his thumbs. Neither had said much since the door slammed shut, locking them in.

"Do you seriously not have your cell phone?" Jude asked again.

Strain was evident in her voice.

"I don't have my cell phone! If I had, had my cell phone we would not still be sitting here," Tommy snapped. Jude narrowed her eyes at him. Who the hell did he think he was to yell at her like that?

Jude rose to her feet and stomped over to Tommy. She slapped him hard across the face.

"What the hell is your problem!" Tommy shouted. His hand held his red cheek.

"Ow!" Jude gasped. Her face contorted with pain. She shook her hand out.

The two stood across from one another glaring.

"So, are you going to talk to me or attack again?"

Jude let out a dry laugh. " I don't even know where to begin. You are so messed up. This is so messed up! I am so messed up! You mess me up! I never know anything with you! One minute you're giving me that look! That Mc Dreamy-esque look and the next you're off with my sister! Then bam! You're giving me that look again, being all dreamy. I'm thinking hey, maybe this can be something. Silly Jude! Six months later, you're back again with a fiancée! But not just any fiancée, no, she is your ex-girlfriend and an artist I respect! She is so damn nice that I can't hate her no matter how badly I want too. And the cherry on top of it all is that you marry her! YOU MARRY HER WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME! ME, YOUR SO CALLED BEST FRIEND!"

Tommy looked trouble. He opened and closed his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

"Cat got your tongue? You have a lot of trouble with getting the words out when you are called on it, don't you?"

"Jude."

"If you tell me you're sorry, Tommy, I really don't know what I will do."

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Jude shrieked with annoyance and kicked the piano behind her in annoyance. She picked up one of the candles that Tommy had lit and stormed up the stairs. She wanted to be as far away from him as she could get despite their situation.

**Tommy **groaned and laid back against the couch. He tipped his head back and covered his face. He sat like that for a few minutes before he got up and sat at the keys of the piano. He closed his eyes and began to play the first melody that came to mind.

**Jude **looked over the rail. The tune of Bringin' On The Heartbreak floated to her ears. Jude wrapped her arms around her knees and watched him play. In her eyes, Tommy was at his best when he was in to the music. Her blue eyes prince would never look more handsome.

Jude stood to lean over the railing.

_"You're such a secret, misty eyed and shady. Baby, how you hold the key. Oh, you're like a candle. Your flame slowly fadin'. Burnin' out and burnin' me. Can't you see? Just tryin' to say to you. You're bringin' on the heartache. Takin' all the best of me. Oh, can't you see. You got the best of me," _Jude sang, walking down the stairs.

Tommy stopped playing and looked up at her.

"Appropriate, much?" Jude whispered.

"Jude, I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sam. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the wedding. I'm sorry for everything."

"Everything?" Jude asked. She looked into his eyes, hoping to convey her real question.

"Jude-," Tommy muttered. He reach out and ran his hand down the side of Jude's face. Jude reveled in his touch. She closed her eyes. She covered his hand with hers.

"Why?"

"I cant answer you that."

"Yes! Yes, you can!" Jude shouted, shoving herself away from Tommy.

"What do you want me to say Jude?"

"I want you to tell me what I meant to you?"

"Jude, I am married."

"I know that! I am not blind! I see the ring on your hand! I've seen the pictures! I've seen you kiss her!"

Tommy was at a loss for words.

"I don't know what to say to you."

"What am I to you, Tommy? Am I just a girl whose mind you messed with? Was I the filler until you won _her _back?"

"Jude, it wasn't like that. It isn't like that."

"Then what is it like Tommy!"

**Tommy** wasn't sure what he was doing. He was blinded. Tommy lunged at Jude and kissed her with the ferocity of a starving man.

Jude didn't allow herself to think about what she was doing. She so badly hungered for the feel of Tommy's lips on hers. She did not allow for her mind to speak. Her heart was doing all the talking.

**The **sound of the door slamming against the wall tore them apart.

Jude and Tommy whipped around to find Samantha Quincy, Tommy's wife and Vincent Spiederman, Jude's boyfriend standing in the doorway.

_You got the best of me_  
_Oh can't you see_  
_You got the best of me_  
_Oh can't you see_  
_You're bringin on the heartbreak_  
_Bringin' on the heartach_e

* * *

**  
**


	14. Liar, Liar

_without further ado.. the fall out._

_I highly recommend reading this while listening to liar liar. it works best to re-read 13 while listening to Bringing on the Heartbreak (mariah's version) than listen to Liar, Liar while reading this. I think I played Liar,Liar about 35 times while writing this..._

_Thanks again for all the amazing reviews._

_so, enough about me.. _

* * *

**14.**

**Liar Liar**

_**You said I was your everything. **_

_**You said I was the one.**_

**Jude** backed away from Tommy. Reality sunk in. She was no longer lost in the moment. No. Her beautiful dream was smashed into jagged pieces. She felt sick. She could feel the urge to vomit boiling in her stomach. Jude had just made out with a married man.

"Oh God," Jude could feel herself preparing to hyperventilate.

"Jude," Tommy whispered. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Jude shouted and rushed out. She muttered an "I'm sorry," to Samantha and Spied as she passed them in the dim lit hallway.

Spied gave Tommy a look of disgust and followed after Jude.

Samantha shook her head and walked away.

Tommy stood in the middle of the room, his head hung low.

_**You played me like a radio.**_

_**You use to love that I had no shame.**_

**  
**

**Jude** ran to her car. She struggled with the keys. Out of nowhere, a hand shot out and covered her shaking one. Jude looked up into the empty eyes of Spiederman.

"I- I," Jude stuttered. Vince wrapped an arm around Jude.

"I'll drive," he said softly. Jude nodded. Vince walked Jude to the other side of her car and helped her into the passenger side. He closed the door and exhaled. No matter how upset he was with her, she was a mess and he was not going to let her drive.

_**Pour my pain into words.**_

**  
**

**Samantha **slammed the door of the apartment she shared with her husband. She grabbed a bottle of rum from the kitchen and walked into her bedroom. She took a swig from the bottle and began to pack a bag. Samantha was too upset to cry.

She heard the door open and shut. She knew that it would take Tommy less than 36 seconds to appear in the door way. She could all ready imagine the scenario to come. The outcome was the hazy part.

"So, how are you going to do this, this time, Tommy?" she asked. She did not look to the doorway or any place else. She continued to fold the clothing she had collected and place it in a duffle bag.

"Are you going to call Jude a mistake and plead for me to take you back? Are you going to lie? Are you going to blame her or me? Or for once are you to be honest?"

Tommy did not say anything. He walked into the room and took a seat on the bed.

"Samantha- -."

"Don't you dare. You know I should have known that this would happen. You can put a ring on a hand, but you don't have to uphold the vowels. A groupie was one thing, but a 17 year old, Tom?"

"Sam, please."

"Please what? Can you please be honest with me?"

Tommy got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Samantha pushed him away and slapped him.

"I deserved that."

Samantha glared at him. She took another drink from the bottle and sat in the overly stuffed leather chair next to the fireplace. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and tucked her legs under her.

"Talk."

"I don't know what to say to make this better."

Samantha snorted in response.

"Sam, please!"

"No, Tommy, you please. A month, Tom! It has only been a month since you married me. YOU MARRIED ME! YOU STOOD IN FRONT OF OUR FAMILIES AND GOD AND PROMISED TO LOVE HONOR AND CHERISH TILL DEATH DO US PART! And a month later you are locked up with someone else. Not just someone else, but your under age protégé!"

"It just happened, Sam. I'm sorry."

"Me too, Tommy."

_**Hold my hand to the flame.**_

**Jude **wandered into her house. Spied was close behind her.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell happened tonight?"

"I messed up."

"Are you in love with him?"

"Yes."

"He's married, Jude."

"I know," she whispered. That vomiting feeling hit her again full force. Spied watched as Jude darted to the bathroom. Sadie walked down the stairs at that exact moment.

"What's going on?"

"Ask your sister," Spiederman snapped. He turned around and walked out the front door with little hesitation.

Sadie stood in the hall way confused. What the heck was going on?

_**Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,  
Tell me you breathe me until your last breath.**_

**Samantha **put down the bottle and walked over to the bed. Neither she nor Tommy had said anything. She took Tommy's hands in hers and leaned over him. Tommy was taken back by Sam's lips on his. He closed his eyes and returned her kiss eagerly. Tommy swept her mouth with his. He could feel her tears against his face.

" I don't know how to make this better," Tommy muttered against her lips.

"Tell me the truth," Samantha replied in between kisses.

_**Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar.**_

**Sadie **held Jude's hair back. She rubbed her sister's back and whispered words of comfort in Jude's ear. Jude felt miserable. Her worst nightmare had come true. She would give everything up to take everything back.

"What happened, kid?" Said asked, once Jude had sat back against the tub.

"I did something really bad, Sadie. Something that- I am a horrible person."

"Jude, what did you do?"

Jude rubbed her red eyes.

"I **_kissed _**Tommy, Sadie. I**_ kissed_** a married man and my boyfriend and his wife walked in, in the middle of it."

_**Bit by bit I feel the draft…**_

"**I kissed Jude," **Tommy confessed, looking into Sam's eyes. Her gaze did not waver.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Always."

"Are you in love with her?"

" I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"I need you."

"There is a difference between needing someone and wanting someone. Words are just words, Tommy. You've said them all before."

Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He laid his head over her heart.

"I've always meant them to you."

_**Just sit back and watch it burn…**_

**"You did what!"** Sadie half shouted. She blinked her eyes in disbelief. After everything, there is no way that Jude would-- no. Not after--. Sadie furiously shook her head. Jude looked down at the floor in shame.

"You did, didn't you? You kissed Tommy. It was a kiss, kiss wasn't it?"

"Sadie, I made out with him!" Jude held her head in her hands.

"He's married, Jude."

" Yeah, Sadie. Well, aware. Thanks."

"You need to stay away from him. You need to let him go and move on. I am not saying this to be mean, but Jude. He is not going to choose you."

Jude didn't say anything. Every word Sadie said cut into her.

"Mc Dreamy still loves Meredith."

"He chose his wife, Jude."

"But he loves Meredith!"

"And love isn't enough! Jude, stop it. You are trying to rationalize with a television show. This is reality. You are a seventeen year old girl. Tom is a twenty-three year old man, a married man. Jude, I am an adult and I could not even keep up with him."

"It's different, Sadie. Tommy and I are different."

"Are you even listening to yourself, Jude? There is no you and Tommy. There never was!"

"You're just jealous that he never looked at you the way he looks at me."

Sadie looked at Jude in disbelief. Before she could stop herself, Sadie slapped Jude. She had reached her wits end with her glassy eyed little sister.

"Grow up, Jude. In the real world, there are no fairy tale endings."

_**Hold your eyes up to my veins. Call out, call my name**_

"**There are a few ways we can handle this,"** Samantha said into the dark.

"How?" Tommy asked. He turned on to his side and looked her. Sam and Tommy were laying on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"We can end this. I can have it annulled within a few weeks or we can try to work this out. But if we try to work it out, it has to be on my terms."

"What are the terms?"

"I want you to leave."

"What?"

"I asked you if you were in love with Jude. You didn't answer me. I asked you what you wanted and you didn't answer. I want you to go away and think about what you want. If I'm it, then when you come back, we'll work it out. If not, I'll file for annulment. I'll state fraud and you will deal with the repercussions. I will not make this easy, Tom. We've been here twice before. Silly me for loving you so much to let you do this to me again."

Tommy thought about his options. He knew he loved Sam. He knew he was better with her than without her. Yet, when it came to Jude, he didn't know anything. Was something so unstable worth risking the stability he had in Sam?

"But what about her album?"

"Kwest will finish the last two songs."

Tommy sighed. He got up from the bed and picked up the bag Samantha had packed.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

_**Tell me you love me like a star,**  
**Tell me you want me where ever you are…**_

**Jude **buried herself under her blankets. She wanted to close her eyes. She wanted to wake up the next morning with the night before as a nightmare. She wanted the entire year to have just been a dream. But she knew better. She knew that it all had been real. She knew Sadie was right.

Sadie had apologized after slapping Jude, but Jude felt she deserved it. She was heading for a crash. If she did not stop herself, who would? Spied was obviously out. She didn't know how to fix that. Jude did not want to think about it anymore. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Kwest **stumbled to his front door. His girlfriend leaned against the doorway of his bedroom. The tired couple was not pleased to have a visitor at 3 o clock in the morning.

"Tommy, man? What the hell are you doing here?" Kwest inquired.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Portia Mills-Quincy accused.

Tommy didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His presence filled in all the gaps.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I was hoping I could crash here tonight. Sam has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to see me."

Kwest sighed and opened the door wider. Portia slapped Tommy upside the head as he passed her.

"I told you, Tommy!"

"Portia, please. Can you not do this now?"

Portia ignored him. "Give me your keys. I am going up to your place."

She took the keys that were still in his hand. Portia kissed Kwest and picked up her purse and sweat shirt. With a wave and call of "fix him," Portia was gone.

Kwest turned to glare at Tommy. "Why is it that every time you fuck up, I suffer?"

"Because when I fuck up, I fuck up so bad everybody I know feels the consequences."

**Portia **quietly snuck into the Quincy apartment. The light in the master bedroom was still on. She peeked inside to see Sam sitting in the armchair next to the fire place. She had obviously been crying. An almost empty bottle of rum laid at her feet.

"I should have listened to you," Samantha whispered. Portia placed her purse and flip flops next to the door. She padded across the room and sat with Sam in the chair. A long time ago, Portia and Sam had become close friends. Tommy never realized how strong of a friendship they had formed.

"You love him, though."

"But is it enough?"

Portia pulled Samantha into a hug and let her cry. Portia suddenly found herself in a living memory of heartaches past. She took a moment to ponder what sort of state Jude could be in. _Damn you, Tommy. Why do you have to be so stupid?_

_**Tell me you breathe me until your last breath.**_

_**Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar.**_

_**Tell me you love me like a star,**_

_**  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,**_

_**  
Tell me you breathe me until your last breath.**_

_**  
Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar**_


	15. Let Me Go

**_Its short..._**

**

* * *

**

**.15.**

**Let Me Go**

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go_

_-3 Doors Down_

**Jude** awoke to the ringing of her cell phone. 8am, glared at her from her alarm clock. She released a string of curses underneath her breath.

"What?" She growled into the phone.

"Jude?"

Jude's heart stopped. "Tommy?"

"Look, Jude. I know that I am the last person you want to talk, but please. Ten minutes is all I need."

Jude groaned and burrowed herself deeper into her bed.

"What do you want, Tommy?"

"Meet me at the coffee shop around the corner in 10 minutes."

Jude peeked her head out from the covers to look into the mirror on her closet door. She looked like hell.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there." She hung up the phone and tossed it on the floor. She kicked the blankets off and wobbled into the bathroom. Within minutes Jude was pulling her wet hair in a hat and walking out the door.

**Tommy **looked down at his phone. He could feel the eyes of his driver on him.

Tommy twisted his wedding band around his finger. He knew Jude would not understand what he was about to tell her. Knowing her, she would go off an emotional rant, but he needed to do this.

"Hey," she heard her greet softly. He could hear the hope in her voice. That made it even more difficult.

"Hey Jude," he replied.

Jude sat in the chair across from him. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

"So?"

"I'm leaving, Jude."

"What? Her? You're leaving her?" Jude asked. He chose her! Jude wanted to smile, but the expression on his face told her to wait.

"No, Jude. I am not leaving her. I am leaving Toronto. I am going away for awhile."

"What about my album? Tommy, I need you. When are you coming back?"

"You needing me is what got us into this mess in the first place!" Tommy snapped. He instantly regretted.

"Did you just invite me out here to blame me? Because, just so you know, I do a kick ass job all by myself."

"No, Jude. Look, it's me. It's all me. I did this. I hurt you. I hurt Sam. I really messed up this time."

"So, you're running away?"

"No. I don't know. I do know that I am sorry and I am going to fix this."

Tommy rose to his feet.

"I have a plane to catch."

Jude looked up at him with wide eyes. Hurt was evident in them. Tommy hated himself for doing this, but he did not want to hurt Sam or Jude, anymore.

"Mousier Quessey, the pilot called. The jet is ready for take off as soon as you arrive," the driver announced.

"Merci, Jean." The driver nodded and opened the back door of the town car.

"Quessey?" Jude inquired, confused.

"I never said Quincy was my last name. Good bye, Jude," Tommy replied and got into the back of the car.

**Jude** stood at the curb watching his car disappear into traffic.

"I should have expected this," she told herself. Jude wiped a stray tear from her eye and started on her walk home. She was so absorbed with her thoughts, she didn't see the camera flash.


	16. The Only Difference Is Press Coverage

**.16.**

**.The Only Difference Bewteen Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage.**

_Applause, applause, no wait, wait  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page._

_-_-Panic at the Disco **  
**

_**Are Quincy and Martez on the Rocks?**_

Sources are rumbling that the so called match made in music is about to call it quits. Martez has been seen palling around with the former Mrs. Quincy, Portia Mills. The women have been inseparable since Tom Quincy, Martez's husband fell off the radar. Paparazzi caught Quincy having a private moment with Instant Star, Jude Harrison just before he disappeared. Those close to the couple dismiss all rumors.

"Tom's just in Europe working on a deal. He's fine. Sam has to run her company. I wish people would just leave them alone," Spencer Walsh was overheard saying to an associate. Neither Martez, Quincy, or their rep. has been reached for comment.

Fans can continue to catch the missing Quincy on MTV's Untitled: Jude Harrison.

**Seen: **Seventeen year old, rock princess, **Jude Harrison **in tears after a private moment with producer, **Tom Quincy. **Hey, isn't he married to **Samantha Martez**?

_**Pick Me. Choose Me. Love Me.**_

Rumors are circulating that almost legal, Jude Harrison gave producer Tom Quincy a Meredith Grey ultimatum. Seventeen year old, Instant Star, is living a real life Grey's Anatomy moment.

Insiders say that Harrison has not been the same since Quincy breezed back into Toronto with wife, Samantha Martez. " Jude's heartbroken. When she found out Tom had got married, it made her physically sick. What makes it worse is that despite being married, Tommy still looks at her like she has a chance."

Sources close to the couple, say that Martez are not as blissfully married as they appear.

"When do they not fight? Sure they make up immediately afterwards, but something tells me something happened that involved Jude. Its different this time. I've seen Samantha upset, but I have never seen Sam take to the bottle in that way."

Perhaps Mrs. Quincy has picked up a Meredith Grey habit as well. McDreamy picked his wife. Will Quincy do the same?

_**Martez to Quincy: I'm Done.**_

Sources say that Samantha Martez and Tom Quincy have called it quits just after 1 month of marriage. Heated arguments have taken place almost daily. Martez have been photographed numerous occasions walking from the couples downtown Toronto apartment teary eyed and red faced. The triple platinum artist apparently has shut the door on her relationship with Little Tommy Q.

Quincy has never been known for monogamy. His first marriage to Portia Mills ended after a month. A string of short term relationships followed the demise of the marriage before Quincy took up with Martez. Upon the demise of their first relationship, Quincy returned to his play boy ways.

It was just over a year and a half ago that insiders whispered talk of an illicit affair between Quincy and the under-age songstress Jude Harrison. All talk stopped once Quincy reunited with wife, Samantha. The whispers of an affair returned after Quincy was seen leaving the apartment with a bag in hand at 3am.

Apparently Martez has finally put her foot down and declared she is done with Quincy. Hopefully Harrison won't mind that he is a twice divorce'.

_**Break ups: The Newest Entertainment Trend**_

In the entertainment industry, making it to your first anniversary is note worthy. Making it to your fifth anniversary is even better. Sadly, not all industry couples make it to their fifth. Some don't even make it to their first. The newest couple added to the list of failed celebrity marriages is said to be Infinite Abyss's Samantha Martez and husband, producer, Tom Quincy. While Martez and Quincy stand firm that their marriage is not in trouble, someone close to the couple states otherwise.

"Sam and Tom are not even in the same country. Until he left, he spent all his time with Jude. The only time Sam and Tom are together is when they are arguing. The words annulment and divorce are thrown around, A LOT," an insider explains. "It's a shame. Everyone thought that Sam was it for Tom. It proves that you really can't teach a dog new tricks."

Martez and Quincy continue to shoot down all rumors, despite their constant time apart and recent pictures of Samantha without her ring and Tommy laughing it up with 17 year old, Jude Harrison.

**News On E:**  
"Are they or aren't they? Rumblings grow louder over the demise of the Martez- Quincy union. Insiders say Quincy was too close to Untitled's Jude Harrison for the comfort of Samantha Martez. What sort of the ramifications will speculations bring for Quincy and his under age artist?"

" It's career suicide. Samantha is a woman of power despite her age. She's of the Martez dynasty.No other companywill touch Harrison or Quincy if G-Major drops them.Samantha can have them black balled from the industry."

" Not to mention the legal ramifications. Quincy could get jail time."

"What parent would want their daughter looking up to an underage mistress? It would kill Jude's career before her time."

"It's an accident waiting to happen."

"Quincy cannot be that stupid. Let's be realistic, if rumors are true and Jude Harrison is the cause of the split, she and Quincy would never last. What could a twenty - four year old have in common with a 17 year old? Sure, Jude is a few months away from being legal, but you have to be kidding me! Why would he ditch an establish woman like Sam? That could be the problem. Maybe Samantha is too established. "


	17. Secrets Don't Make Friends

_6,800 hits.. woah.. and the reviews... Seriously? You people rock! Love.Love. Love._

_I wasn't planning on updating until tomorrow, but after the response, it goes to show that you deserve something a bit extra._

_Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, especially Diana, Rachel, Bailey, and of course Mel!_

_Now, enough talking, more story.._**

* * *

**

**.17.**

**  
****Secrets Don't Make Friends**

**_You were always my enemy and carefully crafted my demise  
Our hearts beat strong under fictitious skies  
You were always my enemy, suck the life out of me  
Your words are deadly weapons  
Killing me, destroying me  
Your words are deadly weapons  
Scatter my brains across the wall_  
**_--From First to Last_

_

* * *

_

**"NO COMMENT!" **Sadie shouted to reporters as she shoved her way to her front door.

"Ms. Harrison, aren't you an ex-girlfriend?"

"Sadie, how do you feel knowing your ex-boyfriend had your sister on the side?"

"Sadie, is it true that Samantha walked out after finding your sister and her husband locked up in a little love nest?"

Sadie shot a venomous look at whomever asked that question.

"GO AWAY!"

Sadie hurried into the house. She breathed a sigh of release once inside.

"Jude Diandra Harrison! Get your ass down here, right now."

Jude slumped down the stairs. She had been held up in her room since the day Tommy left. Darius had halted the completion of her album and the show until all drama was settled. He refused to have any more chaos disrupting his company. Not to mention, his partner was on a rampage. Apparently, Samantha had chosen that week to pick up one of Tommy's old habits. Portia had moved in with Sam, much to Kwest's chagrin.

" Look, I know life sucks. I know the media is having a field day with all this, but you need to get out of it and get to work. EJ has been calling all day. This needs to be handled. The press is running a muck out there. I would like to be able to get to work and school without battling a camera. P.s. Mom called. She wants answers."

"Where is she, anyway?" Jude asked.

"Don whisked her off to the Bahamas if you hadn't notice."

Jude was quiet. "What am I supposed to do Sadie?"

Sadie handed Jude her sweatshirt. "Claudia is waiting for you at Jamie's. You'll climb over his grandma's wall. They are going to take you over to G-Major."

"Fine. Let me go brush my teeth."

**Jude** looked hesitantly at Claudia and Jamie as she scooted into the back of Claudia's SUV. The three looked at each other.

"Hey Jude," Jamie greeted with a small smile.

"Hey," she replied weakly.

"How are you?" Claudia, asked pulling out of Mrs. Andrew's drive away.

"I'm okay." Jude was quiet for a moment. " Have you heard any--."

"He's in Europe, I think. He's in either Ireland or France. She's been arguing in French a lot," Claudia answered.

"She's--."

"She's a mess, Jude."

"Oh."

**Jude** snook into the back entrance of G-Major. She could hear reporters shouting questions at Claudia and Jamie. She was horrified to hear them asking about being locked in with Tommy. _How did they know that?_

Liam was the first person Jude saw. The Irishman escorted her to the main conference room. She passed Darius's office to hear him and Samantha in a heated confrontation. Jude was startled when the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Samantha.

Jude was taken back by the appearance of the woman. The normally classy woman wore fitted - torn jeans and a worn out Bon Jovi t-shirt. Her long dark hair fell in pig tails over her shoulders. Her brown eyes were hidden behind dark rimmed black glasses. It was the first time Jude saw her as a young woman in her twenties. Sam was barely older than Sadie. She suddenly found herself even more confused than normal.

"Conference room, now," Darius commanded. He pointed his finger for emphasis. Jude watched Sam roll her eyes. _Who was this girl!_

**Magazine **covers, articles, and transcripts were pinned across a board in the conference room. Each glared the words, " break up" "humiliation" "affair" and so on. Photos of Sam, Tommy, and Jude adorned each of them.

Jude felt sick again. It was amazing what could happen within a short time. She should not have expected anything less. Samantha was still a big name. Tommy had always been a tabloid fixture. And MTV had made her a star. The anticipation for her next album was mind blowing. Jude wondered for a minute if it would be the same if the "scandal" hadn't broke out.

"The press that has been centered on Jude has not been pleasant. Jude's being painted a Lolita home wrecker. We need to fix this."

EJ stood up. "Which is why we are putting you on an education campaign. You'll be touring some schools, sitting in a few elementary school music classes. We want to turn all this negative into positive. We are really luck for the late school schedule! Also, you will take part in a couple of benefits for Music Helps."

"What do I do when they ask me about Tommy?"

"Tell them he's your producer and friend. His marriage is not your business," Darius replied.

"We'll be issuing a press release within the hour," EJ announced.

Jude nodded. She really could not think of anything else to say. She was too tormented with her own thoughts.

**Jude **decided to take a walk around the studio once Darius and EJ had, had they say. She wasn't sure where Jamie and Claudia were. She had a feeling that Claudia was more than likely writing the press release. Jaime was probably off with Liam.

Jude found herself standing outside of studio G. She observed Samantha as she fiddled with the soundboard.

There was something different about her. She was no longer the Wicked Witch of the West, the one that stole Tommy, or the rock goddess, she was simply Samantha. And Samantha was miserable. Jude felt a wave of guilt. Sam was a mess and she was a part of the reason why. A part of her told her to screw it. Tommy had been hers until Samantha showed up. Another part of her whispered that Tommy had always been Sam's. He married her.

With all the courage she could muster, Jude stepped into the studio. Jude was surprised to hear her song, "Liar, Liar" playing.

**Samantha **heard the door open. She knew Jude was behind her. She didn't care. She chose to ignore her guest and continued to mix the song. Samantha was haunted by the song. As insignificant as it was compared to the other songs, it meant everything to Sam. It was no secret that Tommy was Jude's muse. This song only reaffirmed it.

"I'm sorry," Jude whispered once the song had ended.

"No. You're not," Samantha replied, re-playing the song for the 16th time.

"Yes, I am. I really am," Jude repeated. She pushed her hair behind her ears, nervously

"No, you're not. You know how I know you aren't? This song. This song confirms everything. Don't lie to me, Jude."

Neither girl said anything. Samantha sealed the song and pushed away from the board.

"Kwest will finish the last song. You'll start on it tomorrow. We should have everything mixed by the end of this week and ready for the final step. You'll be filming the last song without the camera crew. We'll have something more personal set up for you."

Sam moved to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry I love him," Jude blurted out. She clamped her hand over her mouth. She had not meant to say that out loud.

Samantha turned and looked at her for the first time. "Me too."

**Samantha** slammed the door of the studio. She hurried to her office. She could feel the tears wanting to fall. How the hell had life gotten so damn messy?

She wasn't looking where she was going when she collided into Liam.

"Sam?" he inquired. Concern was etched in his voice and face. He followed her into her office. She did not want to cry in front of Liam. Her tears were her own.

"Is this where you tell me I told you so?" She snapped. She attempted to fight the tears now streaming down her face. " I am so stupid, Liam. I let him do this to me again. The groupie was one thing. I understand the rules of the road just fine, but a little girl? I should have listened to everybody. I am so damn stupid. I love him, Liam! He's humiliated me and I fucking love him, regardless of it."

Samantha took off her wedding ring and chucked it at the wall.

" I am twenty-two years old. I am an award winning musician. I am college educated. I have the greatest band ever. I've walked red carpets. I've done amazing things for someone my age. Yet, here I am standing in the office of my record label falling to pieces over a cheating son of a bitch who wouldn't even have a G.E.D if it hadn't been for me. He wouldn't even have the reputation he has if it hadn't been for my father. I should have left him the car crash he was. Look at me, Liam! I don't drink! I've gone through so many bottles of booze lately. I'm a mess and it is all my fault!"

**Liam** could not stand it any longer. He strode across the office and planted one hell of a kiss on Samantha. If Samantha wasn't in love with her husband she would have kissed him back. If she wasn't in love with her husband, she may have had her wicked way with Liam right there on her desk. But Samantha was in love with Tommy. When she said her vowels she was silly enough to have meant them.

"The only idiot is Tom Quincy. He is the biggest idiot I have ever known if he really has to take time to choose between you and Jude."

Samantha backed away from Liam. She picked up her keys and purse from her desk and walked out the door without a look back.


	18. Other Side of the World

_Woah... nearly 200 reviews... yowza... Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! On to the story!_

**

* * *

**

.18.

**Other Side of the World**

_The fire fades away__  
__Most of every day  
Is full of tired excuses  
But it's too hard to say  
I wish it were simple  
But we give up easily  
You're close enough to see that  
You're the other side of the world to me_

_- KT Tunstal_

**Tommy **lit another cigarette and sat back against the plush leather couch of his rented Paris apartment. It had been his home for three weeks. He had spent a week in Montreal with his parents before flying out to Ireland to visit with his maternal grandfather. After two weeks with his grandfather, he flew out to Paris. He had been there ever since. He often spent his time wandering around the city or checking out the music scene.

He now sat in front of the television watching _Untitled: Jude Harrison_. He smiled softly as Jude began to recap the series. She had finished her album. He was proud of her. Kwest had sent him a copy of the album before he took it to New York.

"This has been one wild ride. I never expected any of this. Who knew I would have one a reality show and end up with one of my own. The album will be released a week after you see this. I am proud of it. It is a great album. I wouldn't have been able to do it without Kwest and _you_."

The MTV logo suddenly appeared across the screen. **_" This just in: Infinite Abyss front woman, Samantha Martez is in critical condition after a near fatal car crash. Martez and lead guitarist, Spencer Walsh were on their way to the wedding reception of IA's bassist, Johnny Howard and actress, Vela Sirago when the SUV was slammed into by a drunk driver. Walsh escaped the crash with a broken leg and few scratches. Word on the status of Martez is limited. Stayed tune for more music news ten to the hour, every hour, here on MTV."_**

**Tommy's** heart stopped. Samantha was in critical condition and no one had bothered to contact him. He reached over the table to grab his cell phone.

"Kwest, what the hell is going on?"

"Its Sam, man.. She's.."

"Get over yourself and get your ass back here, now. We are at St. Vincent's. She is in emergency surgery. Get here, now! A ticket is waiting for you at the airport," Portia yelled and hung up.

Tommy looked at the phone. Ten minutes later, he had everything packed and was rushing out the door to catch his plane.

**Portia **tossed Kwest's phone at him and headed down the hallway of the hospital. She was stressed to the max. Tommy was still being an ass head and Samantha was lying in a OR. Her parents had yet to arrive. Portia and Kwest had been two cars behind Samantha and Spencer. They had watched a car lose control and pummel Spencer's black Mercedes SUV. It had all happened in slow motion. She closed her eyes and slammed her hand against the wall. She should not be in a hospital worrying about her ex- husband's wife.

**"What?"** Sadie panicked. "Is he okay? Oh my God. Okay, I will try to be there as soon as I can."

"What's going on?" Jude asked, once Sadie had put her cell down.

"Spencer and Samantha were in a car accident. He's okay, but they aren't releasing him. Samantha is critical. The car was hit on her side. I am going to catch the next flight to New York. Kwest is going to arrange it."

"I am going with you," Jude said.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?" Sadie asked. She received no response.

**Tommy **was anxious. He could not find anything to busy with himself. All he could think about was Samantha and everything that had lead them to this moment. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He hoped that when he woke up he would be in New York.

**Sadie and Jude **rushed into the hospital. Sadie spotted Kwest standing next to an upset Portia. Infinite Abyss and their families had taken over the private waiting room.

Jude was surprised to see a young woman that resembled Tommy among them.

"How is he?" Sadie asked to no on in particular.

"He's okay," Johnny answered. "He's got some bruised ribs, some cuts, and a broken leg, but other than that he's good."

"And Sam?" Jude asked.

The woman that looked like Tommy rolled her eyes.

"Do you really care?"

Before Jude could respond, Tommy busted into the room.

**Eric Martez **rose to his feet. He was appalled to see his daughter's absent husband appear. For months, his daughter suffered because of him.

"Get out! You have no business here!" Eric hollered.

"Eric!" Jacqueline, Samantha's mother shouted at her husband. He was all ready making a beeline to his son in law before anyone could stop him.

"I should have destroyed you before you ever had a chance to look at my daughter. Go back to where ever you were hiding."

"Eric, he is her husband. She loves him," Jacqueline attempted to reason.

"He doesn't deserve it! My little girl is fighting for her life," Eric stormed from the room. His wife trailed behind him.

Tommy looked around the room. Kwest, Portia, Darius, and Liam sat together against one wall. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Liam was doing there.

Johnny, his new wife, Wes, his girlfriend, and Sadie sat against the other wall. It was then that Tommy noticed his big sister standing in the corner. Jude stood off to the side, observing the scene.

"Genevieve, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked, hugging his sister.

"Hello, my favorite sister in law is in the hospital. Mom and Dad couldn't make it. So, here I am."

"It is so good to see you."

"Right. You're lucky I am not giving you the look of death like the rest of the gang. Tommy, I hope to God you've gotten your head on straight."

"**Excuse me**, I am looking for Mr. Tom Quessey," a doctor called out to the room.

"I'm Tom," Tommy said, turning to face the doctor.

"Come with me, Mr. Quessey."

Tommy looked around the room. His eyes met Jude's for a moment. He couldn't look at her right now. He needed to be a husband. He needed to make amends.

Tommy nodded and followed the doctor. His sister held his hand along the way.

"**Mr. Quessey, **Samantha endured a lot of internal damage. Were you aware that your wife was pregnant, sir? The amount of trauma on your wife's body was extensive. There was a great deal of internal bleeding. Her ribs are cracked. She suffered a major concussion, on top of the miscarriage. It was an ectopic pregnancy. Mr. Quessey, Samantha has slipped into a coma.…."

Tommy did not hear anything else. Not only had Samantha been in an accident, she had been pregnant.

"How far along?" Tommy rasped out. It was all becoming too much for him. He felt like he was drowning underneath it all.

"Just about 8 weeks."

"I need a moment," Tommy said and walked out. He couldn't think. It hurt to think. It hurt to breathe. He left his sister to deal with his in laws and the waiting room full of people. He slipped out to the garden off the waiting room.

He lit up a cigarette and savored it.

**"When did you start smoking?" **Jude asked from behind him.

"Shit!" Tommy cursed as he burnt himself on his cigarette. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Jude shrugged. " You never smoked before."

"I did. I was on the patch and gum when you met me. I picked it back up in France."

"So that's where you've been."

"I've been around. I was in Montreal with my parents. I visited my mom's dad in Ireland. Then I went to France. I used to spend a lot of time there. I had dated a supermodel that spent months at a time on the French Rivera."

"Oh."

"She was pregnant. She was pregnant and I didn't even know it. She's in a coma and I'm here having a pity party," Tommy complained.

Jude reached out to place a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Don't Jude. Please, just don't. I cannot do this right now."

A wounded look crossed Jude's face.

"All right, Tommy." She stepped farther away from him.

"I'd like to be alone if you don't mind."

"Sure," Jude said, quietly. She pushed her hair behind her ears and walked back into the hospital.

**"You're **bloody git, you know that, right?" Liam spat in disgust.

"What do you want, Liam?" Tommy retorted. He finished his cigarette and dropped it to the floor.

"Your wife is in there and you are out here chatting it up. What the hell is wrong with you? I knew you could be brainless, but I never realized how much of an idiot you truly were till this moment."

"I don't have the patience to deal with you, Liam. What are you even doing here?" Tommy sighed.

"I'm here for Sam. You remember Sam, right? Your wife? The woman you promised to love, honor, and cherish till death do you part."

Tommy didn't even think what he was doing until the first punch was thrown. Next thing he knew, Kwest and security were pulling him away from Liam. Liam laughed as he got the last word.

"I loved her better than you ever could or dream."

**Kwest** shoved Tommy down in the chair next to Samantha's bed. It was well into the middle of the night. Those in the waiting room had all ready cleared with the exception of Portia and Genevieve. The guys had taken Jude and Sadie back to Spencer's place, while Samantha's parents headed off to their New York home. Eric had tried to have Tommy kicked out, but he was her husband, much to many people's dismay.

" I know you two have a lot of problem. I know that when you screw up you take everyone else with you. But the girl in that bed, the girl right in front of you fell a part. You have a real knack for sending women to pieces, especially women I care about. You did not just hurt Sam. You hurt Jude, Sam, Sadie, and Portia. It's time that you grew up. I am not going to always be around to save your ass. She loves you. She deserves a lot more than this. They all do."

Kwest squeezed Tom's shoulder and met Portia at the door.

"Do you think he'll ever get with the program?" she asked.

"I sure as hell hope so," Kwest replied. He wrapped his arm around Portia and walked down the hall.

**Tommy **hesitantly placed his hand on Sam's. He ran his fingers over her wedding ring.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you. I am sorry I didn't stick around to fight. I am sorry for everything.. . . I need to be upfront with you. I care about Jude a lot. She's my best friend. I think I may love her. I'm an asshole. You're in a coma and I am telling you that I love someone else. Liam, was right. I am in idiot, but Sam.. Sam, I love you, too. I need you, Sam. I'm not exactly sure how to live without you. I need you to wake up. I need you to be okay. I need you to forgive me. I need you. I am so fucked up," Tommy rambled. He exhaled a breath he had been holding. He laid his head on her hand. "I think I am more screwed up without you. You kept me from crashing. And I couldn't even keep you from being crushed."

**Somewhere **amongst the fog, Sam heard him talking to her. She didn't think it was possible to hurt anymore than this. It was then that she started to slip away….


	19. I'm Not Dead

**:hops on to soap box: **

**Before you read any further, I would like to announce to you that a sequel is in the making. I have completely logical reasons for going the route I have, which will be revealed in the sequel, "I Just Don't Think I'll Ever Get Over You." Its set 5 years down the line. The gang is back. All a little wiser. A litte more mature. And just as crazy as ever. I am quite happy with what I have written so far, especially with Jude. She's older, happier, indepent and settled in the music industry. **

**Random tidbit, can you imagine an older Kwest with a kid in one of those chest jumpers, making a sandwich? it makes for an interesting picture.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope that you contiue to do so.**

**p.s.- - Don't argue the merder/addek stuff with me. I love Addison and the McVet is swoon worthy. (swoon)**

**

* * *

**

**.19.  
**

**I'm Not Dead**

_  
**You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go but you always come back  
I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the change of seasons  
I know you'll be back again  
I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight**_**  
-P!NK**

**

* * *

**

_There is no worse feeling than helplessness. I've spent the past 48 hours watching the man I love grieve a woman he loves. And there isn't anything I can do to help him. There are no words I can say. There isn't anything at all. I've tried talking to him. He either ignores me or someone gets in the way. His sister has been glaring at me since she realized who I was. Samantha's parents have been nicer than she has. Then again, Sam's parents blames Tommy for everything. I guess you can't really blame them. Tommy is a mess, though. He's a wreck, a complete disaster… And all I want to do is make him better… I am a horrible person…_

**Tommy **was a zombie. He would not stop pacing. Jude watched him crumble and there was nothing she could do to fix it. Sam's vitals were depleting by the hour. He had never been so scared in his entire life. He had not said a word. Jude was frightened for him.

Jude followed him down the hall. He had left Samantha's parents to be with their daughter. The waiting room was still filled with people. Tommy's parents had arrived that morning. Luc and Gwyneth Quessey had rushed to their son's side. He had merely shook them off and kept on pacing.

"Tommy?" Jude called out. He had returned to his favorite bench in the garden.

He turned to look at her. She had never seen him look so lost. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Tommy pulled her into a near bone crushing hug.

Jude was startled buy the unexpected feel of his lips on hers. Jude closed her eyes. She wanted to enjoy this moment, but she knew that this was wrong. It was all wrong.

"Don't," she muttered against his lips.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and stepped back.

Jude did not want him to be sorry. She didn't want any of this. She wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss her. She wanted him to tell her that he loved her and only her. She wanted for all of this to be a bad dream. She wanted to wake up and find herself in Tommy's arms.

Jude launched herself into Tommy's arms. He held her close, his head resting on hers.

"She flat lined because of me," he said.

"Don't say that."

"If I hadn't left. If I hadn't kissed you. If I hadn't cheated on her.. If.. I had done things different I would have been married for 3-4 years already. You don't know Jude.. There are so many things you don't know."

"So, tell me Tommy."

"Did Sadie ever tell you how I didn't even go to high school? I was drafted to Boys Attack right out of Jr high. We had tutors, but who needed that when I was all over the world. After I left Boyz Attack.. I crashed. I had no band. No music. Darius hated me because I had married and divorced his sister. I was partying every night. Then I met Sam. She told me to go to hell. I remember being at some club in LA. I came on to her and she flat out turned me down. I saw that as a challenge. I asked her out every time I ran into her until she said yes. We were together eight months when I cheated on her for the first time. It was nice to be recognized after being out of the spot light. I don't even remember what the girl looked like. I just remember the look in Sam's eyes when she walked into the bedroom to find me with some fan girl. Six months later, I asked her to marry me. After that, she got busy with the band. She was working and going to school. I started to resent her. I started drinking again. It got so bad, so fast. I showed up smashed to my own birthday party. I pushed her too far. That's where everything I had been fighting came out. I went off about the booze, the drugs, the other girls.. I humiliated her in front of everybody we knew."

"I don't know if I would have ever taken you back much less married you after that," Jude admitted. It took her a long time to be able to look at her father. And she still hadn't completely forgiven Shay. " She must really love you."

It was in that moment that Jude realized something. Sam really loved Tommy. She held the same hope that Jude did...

"I know why he chose her. You cannot compare 11 years to 3 months. No matter how bad you want to root for her, it wouldn't work out in her favor. He loves them both. Meredith is the anti-Addison. So, is Addison the anti- Meredith? Or could she have been Meredith? What if the situtaion was reversed? What if Meredith was the cheating wife? And why is Derek considered McDreamy? He's leading them both on. He never told Meredith that he was married. Where is the honesty there? They don't even know each other. Why would he throw away a marriage of 11 years for a stranger. Addison loves him as much as Meredith does.Neither are perfect.. Can Meredith forgive Derek and act like if everything is okay if he had been honest with her.. Addison isn't the bad guy. Derek is! Derek isn't Mc Dreamy.."

Tommy looked at her lost. What the hell was Jude rambling about?

"Would you mind filling me in on what the heck you are going on about?"

Jude rolled on to her tip toes and kissed Tommy. She needed something to go on if she was going to get the words out.

"I don't think I could ever forgive you if I were her. I love you, Tommy. I would give anything for to be your only one, but you can't give me that. You made your choice. You can't have both. I've always been second best. I'm done with that. I deserve better than that. I deserve everything you can't give me. And I am done hurting myself and other people."

Jude stepped away from him. She held his hands in hers. " I can be your best friend Tommy, but I need to let you go."

Tommy opened his mouth to respond when Genevieve came rushing at them.

"She's crashing! Tom, she's crashing!"

Tommy squeezed Jude's hands before he jetted down the hall way.

**Jude** leaned back against the wall. She felt better. She felt stronger. Jude knew that she would always love Tommy, but she deserved someone's whole heart. Someone who would be committed to her and only her. Tommy couldn't do that while he had Sam. Jude was not going to lower herself to the other woman status. No that place was for Yvette and Eden. She would never be able to forgive herself if she was the cause of a break up. She had seen the hell her mother and sister went through. She had been there and done that. Nope. She was not going to go there again.

Jude looked up to find her big sister standing in front of her. Sadie held out her hand for Jude to take. Unbeknown to Jude and Tommy, she had watched the entire scene. As much as it hurt to see, Sadie was proud of her little sister. The Harrison sisters had survived Tom Quincy. Now, if Samantha would survive, they could start a club.Maybe they could even make t-shirts.

**Tommy **had never ran so fast in his life. He reached her room just as the doctors rushed in. His father held on to him. Tommy attempted to struggle out of the firm grasp.

Life slowed around Tommy. His entire life flashed before his eyes. He saw his first Christmas. His joint birthday parties with Gen. His first guitar. His first kiss. His Sunday afternoons with his parents. The first time he met Boyz Attack. His Vegas wedding to Portia. His many road trips with Kwest. The night he met Sam. The night it all fell apart. He saw meeting Jude. Kissing Jude. Falling in love with Jude. His time with Sadie. He remembered the morning he ran into Sam. Their months in Los Angeles together. Their wedding. He saw the night he kissed Jude. He felt love. He felt proud. He felt a heart wrenching amount of guilt.

The room around him fell silent. The doctors looked to him with mournful gazes. The doctor opened his mouth to call time of death.

:Beep….beep….beep..:

"Heart rate is up. BP is rising. Vitals signs are improving fast."

The occupants of the room let out woops of joy and sighs of relief. Tommy just stared at the still body in the bed. He wasn't sure what to do. He moved over to the bed and took Sam's hand. He placed a kiss on her fingers.

Those around him slipped from the room quietly. He needed her to wake up. He needed her to be okay. It was the only way he would be able to ease his guilt.


	20. Just Missed the Train

_So, I watched the finale. Yeah, it really didn't do anything for me. I'm kinda done with Tommy. The guy is 24 years old and still cannot handle himself. I understand the whole I finished growing up in the spot light syndrome, but come on. I'm annoyed with him. Very annoyed. I hope when he comes back Jude blows him off. She wont last long if she needs Tommy to hold her hand. She'll crash and burn. She needs a McVet._

_Grey's finale tonight.. I am off to prep for it. woo!_

**

* * *

**

**.20.**

**Just Missed the Train**

_I remember, crying in the park, it was getting dark  
Suddenly I looked up  
You were my sky  
So go on and  
Sleep darling  
Why don't you pretend we were just a dream  
It's cool baby  
It doesn't matter anyway  
I'm so sorry  
We got to the station a little too late  
It's such a shame  
We just missed the train_

_- Kelly Clarkson_

**Jude** sat on a flight back to Toronto alone. She had done what she needed to do. Now, it was all up to Tommy.

Sadie had stayed behind to care for Spencer. Apparently, her sister's feelings for Spencer ran a little deeper than she had originally thought. Spencer seemed to care about her sister just as much. She was happy for Sadie. She deserved a little something.

_How many guys had she missed out on for the fantasy of Tommy? She had hurt Jamie and Spied. She had messed with their friendship. Tommy always said that she and Sam would make great friends. Tommy and Sam… What would stop the situation from being reverse? Tommy had a problem with monogamy. Samantha had accepted it, could she? What would stop Tommy from cheating on her if he had done it to Sam and Portia and God knows who else? What if Jude had been the girlfriend and Sam was the other girl? She knew that she would never be able to forgive Tommy. Something inside Jude slipped. Maybe Tommy wasn't as McDreamy as she thought he was.. Maybe he really wasn't that different. . ._

" And I just totally blew it chasing some guy who I can never trust."

Jude hit her head on the head rest.

_Life is full of lessons. The worst ones are the ones with the warning signs you ignore. But in the end, they are the ones that count._

**Jude** got off the plane expecting to see Claudia and Jaime. Instead, Spiederman stood in front of the baggage claim. He stood tall, with his hands in his pockets. His floppy hair laid in his eyes. He was guitar god perfection.

Jude approached him slowly. She wasn't sure why he was there. She wasn't sure if she wanted him there. They had barely spoken since the night he and Sam had found her with Tommy. As far as she knew, they were still in limbo. They hadn't had that much needed talk. He had avoided her. She couldn't blame him. She had been avoiding him too. She was so caught up in her own world. She did that a lot. Perhaps it was time to work on that.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," Spiederman nodded. " I got your bag for you." He quirked his head to the sticker covered case beside him.

"Thanks."

"Jaime and Claudia couldn't get away. Things have been crazy since boss lady's accident."

"You've been spending a lot of time there?"

Spied nodded his head. "Yeah. We were signed two days before the wedding. S.M.E has a three album deal. Wes Clarke has signed on as our producer. Cool man. Kyle had been jamming with him. He took us to see Green Day a week ago. It was a dream come true."

"Nice."

"How are you?"

"I've been better. Look, Spied. I need to apologize to you. I really messed up. I've become someone I don't even know. I'm sorry. You deserve way more than me."

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want anyone else, Jude. I want you."

"Even after?"

"Yeah, even after finding you and pretty boy together. I love you, Jude."

Jude stared at him intently. She wish so badly she could say those words.

"I know everything is really screwed up. I just wanted you to know that when you are ready. I am here."

Jude threw her arms around Spied and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, dude."

**When** she came too, pain coursed through her body. She wasn't sure where she was or what happened.

"Owe," Samantha groaned. Suddenly everything came at her. Despite being unconscious, she had heard the doctors. She had been pregnant. She had drank herself to a stupor on more than one occasion and she had been pregnant. She placed her hands on her flat stomach.

"Maybe that's the sign I've been praying for," Samantha mused. She and Tommy were not meant to be. He couldn't handle being faithful to her. She reached her hand out to press the call button.

"Mrs. Quessey! You're awake!" The nurse said, happily. "Your husband and parents are in the--."

"Can you not tell them yet? I need you to call my lawyer for me, please. It's important. Her name is Jane Walsh. Just ask my dad for Jane's number. Please ask her to come here, immediately."

"All right, Mrs. Quessey. I'll take care of it. Dr. Delgado will be right in to see you."

"Thank you," Samantha smiled. "Oh and nurse. It's Miss Cortes."

**Tommy **stood beside the door of Sam's hospital room. She had requested a few moments alone with her parents. Tommy was relieved. He was afraid of her. The last time they had spoken, it had not been pleasant. Sam had been drunk and he had been jet lagged. It was not the best combination. Things had been said. Feelings had been hurt. It had made the situation worse.

"Tom Quessey?" he heard a woman ask. Tommy looked up to find a well dressed red head in front of him.

"Yes."

"Jane Walsh. You have been served. I advise against speaking to my client. She has been through a terrible ordeal. She does not need a soon to be ex-husband as a detriment to her progress," she explained and pushed pass him into Sam's hospital room.

His mind completely blanked.

**Dissolution of Marriage**

Samantha Chrishelle Quessey

vs.

Thomas G. Quessey

She was going to divorce him.

**"She** gave me papers, Kwest. She had them delivered to the hospital. I was standing outside her room. She won't even talk to me."

Kwest sighed into the phone. He and Portia had spent the day wandering around New York. It had been five days since the accident. The repercussions just seemed to get worse and worse.

"Do you want me or Portia to talk to her?"

"I don't know, man. I just want my wife back."

"Tom, you cheated on her with Jude then ran away."

"It was just a kiss!"

"It is never just a kiss with you and Jude."

Tommy had no response. He groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"What do I do, Kwest? Do I sit here and wait for her to talk to me? Do I get a lawyer? Do I burn the divorce papers and act as if I never got them?"

"You are going to talk to Portia."

Kwest handed the phone to Portia, who rolled her eyes.

"So she gave you your walking papers."

"I'll give you my viper if you talk her out of it."

Portia laughed. " You want me, your ex wife, to talk your new wife out of divorcing you? I was really hoping we could start a club. We could be like that movie with Diane Keaton and Bette Midler, except instead of first wives, we'd be Q wives."

"Portia, this is no time for making jokes. I am serious."

"You're going to have to grovel, Tommy. You may even have to give up Jude."

_Could he do that?_

"I love her."

"Which her, Tommy?"

Tommy closed her eyes.

"Jude is my best friend."

"I didn't ask that," Portia replied. " Why did you marry Sam?"

"I love her."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Yes," Tommy answered after a few moments of silence.

"Tell her that."

"Okay."

"And Tommy, grow up. Because if you don't you will never have another chance to make it right. It's 3 strikes, then you're out."

"Thanks Portia."

"So, about my viper…"

**Tommy **paced outside Samantha's hospital room. He held the papers in his hand. She had every right to ask for a divorce. He had never been good enough for her, but he loved her. He could not just walk away, not after everything they had meant to one another.

He peeked his head inside the door. He was relieved to find her alone and resting. He prayed to God that he would have the courage to get through this. Portia was right, it was time he grew up. He couldn't be Tommy Q forever.

He crept into the room and sat at the edge of Sam's bed.

She didn't look like herself. No, the woman in the bed was more fragile compared to the woman he had left in Toronto. This woman suddenly looked like a broken young girl. Sometimes he forgot just how old they were. Sam had barely turned 22. She had spent her birthday alone. What sort of man let his wife spend her birthday alone? Especially after how romantic she had planned his birthday to be. They had spent his 24th birthday in Hawaii. It had doubled as their honeymoon.

Tommy slid his fingers in between Sam's. She had removed her wedding ring.

Samantha started to stir at the feel of another's hand in hers.

"Tommy?" She muttered beneath sleep

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm fighting for my wife."

Samantha rose a brow. Since when did Tommy decide their marriage was worth fighting for? They've been married over three months. And where was he for the majority of it? Not with her!

"Tommy--"

"I messed up. Yeah, I know that is the understatement of the year, but I never meant for this to happen. I love you, Sam."

"I've heard this all before Tommy. You will apologize then months later I'll find you with someone else. I am giving you your freedom. Jude will be legal soon…"

"I love _you_."

"Being in love and loving someone is two different things! Why cant you be honest with me for once. It is rude for you to pretend that you love me."

"I am in love with you."

"Then why haven't I ever been enough for you!"

"Because I have never been enough for you. I am a former boy band member trying to make it as a producer. You have everything going for you. I've never been able to compete ."

"Are you seriously going to play that card? Tommy, I don't want anyone else. I am stupid enough to want you!"

"I'll never be good enough."

"Obviously you are if I have stuck around this long. So what if I am more successful that you are? It shouldn't matter."

"But it does!"

"What are we really arguing about, Tom?"

"What if you wake up one day and realize you married a loser who isn't even close to being good enough or deserving of you?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of divorcing you or into it? I don't want to do this dance anymore, Tom."

"Then let this be the last dance."

"That was so cheesy."

Tommy and Sam looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, you make me cheesy sometimes," Tommy smiled

"Shut up. Think before you speak, please.."

"One last chance, Sam."

Sam gazed at him intently. She scooted over and signaled for him to climb in. Tommy kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. He got into the bed and wrapped his arms around the fragile girl.

He kissed the top of her head. Sam rested her head on his chest. She wasn't sure how it was all going to turn out. She just knew that she wanted to be held.

**Jude** opened the door to her family home. Silence greeted her. She was taken back by how different it looked. It was as if she was walking into it for the first time. Jude smirked to herself. She was sure having a lot of first sights lately.

Her mom had re-done the living room before she went off with Don. It still looked comfortable, but with a higher air to it.

Jude sat down on the overly stuffed leather couch. The couches she grew up on had been replaced with a rich tan couch. It sure had a sleep on me feel, but it wasn't her couch. Her mother had painted the living room and changed the window treatments. It seemed brighter.

The pictures on the mantel had been changed too. The wedding picture of her parents had been replaced by one of Mom and Don. Sadie's graduation picture stood proud. A picture of Jude and the rest of the family after winning Instant Star took the place of her school pictures.

Where the hell had she been? Had she been so caught up that she missed the rest of the world?

From the window she could hear laughter. She got up from the couch to peek out the window.

Jude smiled at two of her best friends. Jaime had dipped Claudia into a Hollywood style kiss. Somebody was having a good day.

**"Can** you believe it! They are offering me a full ride at NYU! Liam and Darius pulled strings to get me into the exclusive music business program! My work at G-Major will go towards college credit!" Jamie gushed.

"You can move to New York with me!" Claudia ginned and kissed him. Jamie chuckled and twirled Claudia around.

"Wait, what about school? You haven't graduated.."

Jamie kissed her again. "I can test out and start this fall with you."

"Jamie, I'm a sophomore, not a freshman!"

"Ooo. Older woman, I like."

**Jude** let the curtain fall across the window. Where had she been for all that? When had they even started dating? What was their first date like? There were so many questions Jude didn't know the answer too and it bothered her.

Jude wandered into the hall way to pick up her bag. She had a lot of work to do…


	21. Dirty Little Secret

* * *

I'm suffering from a lot of rage today.. The day has only begun. Greys was ...AHHH! Then my lap top flipped out, so I am basically screwed for my last online assignment. I am so pissed. I cannot submit it anymore since it was due at midnight. I am just having a day.

In other random rants, one of my friends was on Parental Control. hahahah.

Anyway, I have decided to upload the last three chapters of Untitled. It will be completely up tomorrow. This chapter doesnt exactly flow, but the end of the chapter really works for the next two, so until chapter 23!

-S

* * *

**.21.**

**Dirty Little Secret**

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone  
Or you'll be just another regret (just another regret)  
Hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret _

_- All American Rejects _

**"Seriously?" ** Claudia quipped, shoveling a slice of pizza into her mouth. "You're letting Tommy go?"

"I have to. He's married. I need to let him work that out. She loves him enough to take him back. I owe it to him let him be married."

" I got to know her pretty well. Its hard to believe she is only 3 years older than me. She's 22, a successful artist, producer, and owner of a record label. She's transferring me to the main New York office of A&R in the fall. I'll be working with Charlise Tobin. Do you have any clue how huge she is in PR? She is like the PR Goddess! The real Samantha Jones! I shall call her my queen."

Jude laughed at Claudia's enthusiasm.

"The real Samantha Jones, huh? Don't go picking up any bad habits."

Claudia snorted. "Like Jamie would let me!"

"Speaking of Jamie, what is the full story there?" Jude asked, she got up from the couch to grab another set of sodas.

"I am completely smitten by my geeky love god."

Jude slumped to the couch in laughter. "Love god! ahh.. That is great. Oo. Thank you. Thank you, Claudia for the best laugh in years."

Claudia smacked Jude with a pillow.

"Watch it, Harrison," Claudia mock threatened.

"I am petrified, Young."

"You should be."

**Tommy** helped Samantha into the black town car. Once their bags were tucked away in the trunk, the driver returned to the wheel. Tommy leaned over to give the driver the address of the penthouse when Sam put her hand on his arm.

"I bought a house when you were in Europe."

"You bought a house without consulting me!"

"I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't even know if you were going to come back, so I bought a house."

"Where?"

Sam turned to the driver and instructed him to their new home.

"It looks like the house from Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Shut up." Samantha rolled her eyes and dragged her carry on up the drive way.

"Well, I always did fantasize about Angelina Jolie."

Tommy walked in the house to find boxes scattered around.

"I sold my house and got a smaller place in Belmont. Lia is renting it. I had her send some stuff from storage. There is four bedrooms and four bathrooms."

Tommy nodded and wandered around the living room.

"It's really great, Sam."

"You don't like it."

"No, no, its not that," Tommy attempted to reassure. He smiled at her nervously.

Samantha sighed and laid her head against the doorway molding. Tommy walked over to her and kissed her softly.

"So, this master bedroom you were talking about…"

Samantha rolled her eyes. Some things about Tommy never changed.

**"Where** the hell have you been, man? I've been calling your place all weekend," Kwest complained Monday morning.

"She bought a house."

"What?"

"Sam bought a house while I was in Europe. I'm telling ya man, it looks like the house from Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"I take it you were busy christening the new place, then? Or wallowing that she bought a house?"

Tommy looked at Kwest slyly. "Well, I am a married man.."

The two friends chuckled together.

"Are you guys good again?"

"Sam and I are never good. We argue about everything. Did I tell you that she had the audacity to call me a shoe whore?"

"Well, man, you do have a weird shoe fetish."

"I do not have a shoe fetish."

"You have more shoes than most men. And most women as a matter of the fact. Don't you have more shoes than Sam?"

"I do not have that many shoes!"

"I lived with you for 3 months man. I've seen your closet. You are a shoe whore."

Tommy looked at Kwest in disbelief.

"I'm going to make a sandwich and stop in on my future brother in law," Kwest declared, getting up from his chair.

"Whoa, brother in law? Who's your brother in law?" Tommy inquired following Kwest to hospitality

"Darius, of course. I asked Portia to marry me," Kwest answered, opening the fridge to collect his sandwich ingredients.

"Um, hi. We're you going to tell me? Your best friend and her ex- husband, that you are marrying my ex-wife? When did you even ask her?"

"I asked her in New York after a performance of Chicago. Darius arranged the tickets."

"Darius arranged the tickets?"

"Yea, after I asked to marry Portia he insisted on helping me pop the question."

"Darius? Darius Mills.. Darius Eugene Mills?"

"Ex-nay the middle name, man. You know how he feels about that," Kwest replied.

"yeah, I know. Hold up, Darius insisted on helping you? He tried to murder me!"

"That's because you married his baby sister in Vegas then filed for annulment less than a month later. If I was Darius, I would have killed you too."

"Yeah man, but your sister and I aren't like that.."

"You tried to be!"

"No that was your cousin."

"Even better, buddy!"

Kwest smacked Tommy upside the head. "Don't you ever think before you speak? You must be a sex god or have some skill I don't want to know about that keeps Samantha interested. It sure as hell cannot be your personality, wit, charms, or looks."

"Hey!" Tommy shouted in offense.

Kwest took a bite of the sandwich he had made through out their conversation.

"Think my brother, D would like a sandwich?"

Tommy picked up the lettuce and flung it at Kwest.

Kwest grinned and took another bite of his beloved sandwich.

**"Seriously? **Where was I? When was this? I want details, woman!" Samantha demanded into the telephone. Samantha would not be back at work until the next morning. Tommy had gone on some bizarre "parental" trip and forbade her from going to work.

She paused for a moment and pondered the idea of Tommy as a daddy. The kid would have some gorgeous eyes and a huge shoe collection. Her hand traveled to her stomach. The idea had been a reality, but only for a moment.

Samantha shook her head of all thoughts. She and Tommy had yet to discuss that. There was a lot they hadn't discussed.

" … right after Cell Block Tango he asked me to marry him! Not the best part but still…" Portia sighed. "It was perfect. And the ring! Girl, do I have a ring to show you! It puts that bauble Tommy put on your finger to shame!"

Sam smirked. "Oh really. Good lord, the things I miss while in a coma."

"Coma, in the midst of divorcing and not divorcing your husband. P.s. Thank you for my viper!"

"Haha. No thank you for returning the viper. The man has been driving that monster hummer. I cannot stand that car! I found a dealer that will switch if to the new Mercedes SUV."

"Haha. What can I say? Video of Tom crying while handing over the keys is priceless. Sam, you would have thought I murdered everyone he ever loved by taking those keys."

"He came back in tears. I'm his wife. What makes him think I would not find out about you having his precious viper?"

"That was such a beautiful day. Hm.. Maybe I should get the viper and park it outside his office window. Hey, Sam.. You wouldn't happen to have the urge to wash a car would you?"

Samantha laughed at Portia's implications. "Sorry, Portia. I am still getting the house in order. Maybe next time."

"Darn. I really wanted to have some fun. Well gorgeous, you take it easy. I will see you tomorrow, right? I have some styling to work on. The new Instant Star has begun. My brother is obviously not sane."

"Neither are you."

"Funny. Get better. We have shopping to do."

"Bye, 'Tia."

Samantha tossed the cordless on the couch and opened the unmarked photo box she had found. Several of the pictures were of her and Tommy before their first break up. She giggled at many of the shots. They were so young and in love.

One photo, however, caught her eye. There were a few photos to be exact. A few photos that had been forgotten. Sam stuffed the pictures to the back and shut the box. As long as those pictures were out of sight, she would never have to explain. And Tommy would never have to know.


	22. Halo

**.22.**

**Halo**

_I always said that I would make mistakes, I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there.  
One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
you wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you _

_- Haley James Scott _

**Tom **yawned as he walked into the house. He had stopped by his apartment to collect some more clothing. Sam and Kwest did not know what they were talking about. He had counted his shoes. 116 pairs was a healthy number. Sam had about 85 pairs.So he had a few more, big deal!

"Sam! I'm home!" Tommy shouted in the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen!" came her reply. Tommy walked into the kitchen to find Samantha being domestic. She had apparently tossed a salad and made pasta when she should have been resting. Her body had endured a great deal of trauma. Yeah, try telling her that.

Tommy pecked her on the lips and made small talk. He grabbed a beer and proceeded to the living room where he collapsed on the couch. He could hear Samantha on the phone with who he presumed as either Portia or Lia. He didn't really care. His day had been long and he wanted to sleep. Maybe even make love to his wife.

Tommy turned on the television and flipped through the channels. He ignored the Untitled marathon. He hadn't seen Jude since the day he nearly lost Sam. He wasn't ready to see her again. He wasn't sure what he would even say to her.

After reaching to the conclusion that television was boring, he picked up the box on the table.

Tommy amused himself with the old photos, that is, until he found a set of photos that he had never seen. The photos in question did not make sense to him.

"What the hell! SAMATHA CHRISELLE YOUR NAME IS TOO DAMN LONG!"

**Samantha** hung up the phone and walked into the living room. The dish towel in her hands dropped.

Tommy was holding very old photos of a much younger Samantha and a younger Liam. This was not good. The vein was protruding. His eyes were a dark shade of blue. His body was tensed up. He was pissed. He was incredibly pissed. _Joy. Joy to the world and the deep blue sea.  
_

"What the hell is this?" he snapped. Samantha took the pictures from his out stretched hand.

"Pictures," Sam replied casually.

"You know what I mean, Samantha. Why the hell are you in pictures with Liam? And why the hell are you kissing him!" Tommy snarled. Tom Quincy was a possessive man. He didn't like other men associating with his women. He especially did not like Liam, making the situation much worse.

"I was 16, Tom."

"What the hell was a 16 year old doing with a 22 year old?" Tommy ranted.

Samantha quirked a brow. " Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Don't go there."

"Why not? Let's go there, Tom."

"Samantha-."

"It was before I met you. Why should it matter now?"

"Because he works with us, Samantha!"

"And your point?"

Tommy growled in frustration.

"Are you having an affair with Liam?"

"No, Tommy. I leave the cheating to you."

The Quincys stood there glaring at one another.

"Answer the damn question."

"What does it even matter? You're going to jump down my throat anyway." Sam threw the towel at him and walked into the kitchen, leaving Tommy to stew.

**The **next morning at G-Major was tense. Tommy and Sam were constantly exchanging furious looks. The others proceeded to walk on egg shells around the hostile couple. Unlike Tommy, Sam was able to keep her calm composure. Tommy would be the one to go off. And off he went.. .

**Liam **subtly brushed his hand next to Sam's as he reached for the coffee pot.

Tommy watched intently as Liam leaned down to say something to her.

The taps of his pen quickened to a fever pitch.

Kwest looked at him nervously. His eyes moved from the scene in hospitality to the irritated man next to him. Tommy was going to blow.

**Liam **placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. That was enough for Tommy. He jumped from his chair and stormed across the hall.

"You son of a bitch!" Tommy sneered and punched Liam in the jaw.

"Tommy!" Sam gasped. "What the hell are you doing!"

Tommy didn't hear her. He was a man in rage.

"She is my wife! You have no right to touch her!"

"Jealous, Little Q?"

"Jealous of what's mine?"

"Jealous that I had her first."

Kwest, Jamie and a couple of other staffers yanked the men apart.

"Enough! Both of You!" Samantha shouted. She pushed the struggling Tommy away from an equally livid Liam.

"Get them out of here!" Darius roared in the upset of it all.

Kwest dragged Tommy down the hall to his office where tons of clatter could be heard. Jamie pulled the slightly tamed Liam to his closet of an office.

**"Whoa. **What just happened?" A confused Jude asked, stepping into the middle of the scene.

" Welcome to All My G- Majors," the newly employed Sadie joked. " This place maybe the most entertaining job I have had yet."


	23. Son's Gonna Rise

.AN at the conclusion of the chapter.

**

* * *

.23.**

**Son's Gonna Rise**

_ Rollin' down the highway  
Like a rocket  
God, I'm headed to town now  
You can't stop it  
Got wheel in my hand  
As I stand  
On the floor  
Of the board  
Of this car  
On the road  
Got this woman in the back seat  
Yeah she's my wifey  
In the middle of the delivery  
Man she saves me  
To this day I don't know why  
She picked me up  
When i was down on the road  
With the wind when it blowed  
Well a son's gonna rise in a mile  
In a mile  
You'll be feeling fine  
In a mile you will see  
After me  
You'll be out of the dark, yeah  
You'll get your shot  
- Citizen Cope _

**"You're telling me," ** Jude replied. "What exactly happened, Sadie?"

"Tommy went postal on Liam. Apparently, Liam has a thing for Samantha. I am not 100 sure. I know that Liam and Sam have a history. Portia filled me in on that this morning. Tommy didn't know. From what I heard, Liam was talking to Sam and it sent Tommy off. He flew out of the studio."

"Tommy and that temper," Jude muttered.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on break," Sadie asked, changing the subject.

"Darius called. He wants me to re-record _How Strong Do You Think I Am _for the single and video shoot. You know what, Sad, I will talk to you later. I just saw the person I wanted to talk to," Jude trailed off and hurried down the hall and out the roof entrance.

" **You** need to cool it. This isn't like you, Liam. You're calm and collected, always put together. You don't attack Little Tommy  
Q in the middle of hospitality!" Jamie scolded.

Liam paced the space of Jamie's whole in the wall.

"He hit me."

"And you were hitting on his wife. I know it sucks to loose out to Tommy Q, been there, done that. I wrote the music. But you cannot go off like that. It's not you!"

"I am aware of that, Mr. Andrews," Liam responded through clenched teeth.

"So you and Sam, eh?"

"Shut up, Mr. Andrews. I am not about to share my personal life with you."

"I didn't even know you had a personal life."

**Jude **attempted to keep the door from slamming. Alas, there was no success. She cringed at the loud slam. She slowly walked behind the person sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Shouldn't you be comforting my husband?" Samantha spat.

"I figured you would need someone to talk to."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Jude?"

Jude shrugged. "When Tommy first came back, he told me that he thought we would make good friends. I want to make amends, Sam. We got off to a really rocky start."

Jude joined Sam on the edge. Sam scrutinized Jude. She pushed her hair behind her ears and returned her gaze to the city.

"I dated Liam when I was 16," Sam confessed. " He was twenty -two. I went to boarding school just outside of London. I spent an awful lot of time checking out the music scene. That's were I met Liam and Wes. Liam was an up n coming A&R guy at some indie record label there. We dated until he found out exactly how old I was. It ended after 5 months. We did keep in contact casually. I eventually moved back to the states, we put the band together and I met Tom. After we broke up, I went back to London to work on the bands sophomore album. We were able to establish a solid following there. Liam had come out to one of our shows. I used him. He told me that he loved me and I used him. I broke it off with him a few months later. I hadn't spoken to him until Darius and I signed all the contracts. He was so upset when I told him I was engaged to Tommy. That Irish temper of his flared up. He told me I would regret it. That was the end of our friendly interaction until Tommy left. I kept him at arms difference. Despite everything, Liam has always been a really good listener."

"So, you and Liam are done?"

"Jude, Liam and I have been done for years. I don't love him in that way. I love the moron we call Quincy."

"He certainly is a moron."

"Do you think if Tommy didn't exists you and Liam would be.."

Sam shot Jude a look. " Liam is _my _Jamie. He was the guy that was too old. Then he was the guy that wasn't right. He fit for that time, but it would never have lasted for forever. We've never been on the same page. I don't think we ever will. Its hard to catch up to someone when you are reading different books."

Jude processed Samantha's words.

"How do you do it?"

Sam looked at Jude confused.

"How do you stay so together? How do you keep so in check when Tommy is such a train crash?"

"Therapy, Jude. Lots and lots of therapy. I have people in my life that keep me sane. I wasn't always like this. I was about as worse as Tommy after we had broken up. I drank. I partied. I made a lot of mistakes. I am still making a lot of mistakes, but I'll be okay. I will always be okay. I just have to keep telling myself that."

"Why did you take him back? I don't think I could ever do that."

"When you love someone, if you let them go and they come back to you, then you know you have something good… Or something like that. Where is Cristina to sing that part of that song?"

Jude chuckled at Sam's lame attempt at a joke.

"Yeah, lame. I know. No need to remind me. Life is complicated, Jude. Sometimes you just have to follow your instincts. Your decisions won't always make sense, but if you feel its right. Go with it."

**"What **have I told you about bringing your personal drama to work! I don't care if she is the boss. You keep your problems home where they belong!" Darius shouted at Tommy.

Tommy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a obstinate child.

Kwest leaned against the wall, observing the argument. He applied pressure to the bridge of his nose. He and Portia would never have to have kids. They had Tommy.

"He was touching my wife!"

"How was he touching her, Quincy?"

"He had his hand on her shoulder."

"I've put my hand on her shoulder hundreds of times. It doesn't mean anything."

"You aren't in love with her like the arrogant, pompous ass head."

Darius rolled his eyes. What the hell did Sam and Portia see in this man?

"Grow up, Quincy. If you don't stay in line, I will fire your ass. I don't care if my associate is your wife-."

"I'll sign it off for you, D," Sam interrupted. The three men turned their gaze to the woman in the door way.

"Kwest, why don't you set Jude up in the studio. I'll be over to work with Jude on the ideas we discussed."

"Thank you," Kwest breathed. He pressed his lips to Sam's cheek in a brotherly fashion and hurried out, yanking Jude behind him.

Tommy let out a repressed sound. "What? Are you going to beat up Kwest now?" Samantha said. " D, I'll finish him off. You're going to miss your flight."

"You're in trouble now!" Darius declared. He picked up his blazer and bag. He purposely gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. Sam swatted at him.

"Give Shay my best!"

Darius waved his hand and closed the door.

**Tommy** continued to glare at his wife.

" I dated Liam before I dated you."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Answer the question."

"Do I ask you about the girls you slept with?"

"No, but you did threaten bodily harm."

Sam sat on to the couch next to him.

"I did not sleep with Liam, not until after we had broken up. It was a long time ago, Tommy. I don't hold the fact that you slept with one of my best friends and our receptionist against you."

Tommy sighed and closed his eyes. "We have a lot of stuff to work out don't we?"

"We need Dr. Phil."

Tommy allowed himself to chuckle. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Sam laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm possessive."

"Oh, really? Could have fooled me."

"Shut up, Sam."

"You wish."

"Don't I?"

**Jude** could not stop her eyes from wandering to the door of Tommy's office. She sincerely hoped they were okay. Jude was proud of herself for the progress she had made. She wasn't sure if she would ever be over Tom Quincy, but she was sure that she would be happy without him.

"Ready to record the acoustic?" Kwest inquir

ed.

"I'm ready for anything." _And she meant it…_

_

* * *

it has been an exciting 2 months (to the day). I thank each and everyone of you who has read and review every time. your kind words have meant so much to me.Thank you._

_I would also like to thank Mel, Rach,Bailey, and Diana for being soundboards.You girls have been great!  
_

_Look for the sequel, it should be out within a week or two! I hope you all will stick around for it!_

_ -S  
_


End file.
